The Alpha Dog
by DarkViking
Summary: After being forced to serve in the military in a South African civil war and his powers removed. Garfield, who was once Beast Boy, returns to Jump City. This time though, he's not the weak, green boy; but a man. An Alpha male, and he will make sure Jump City and his former team will know. He now does what he wants, when he wants. Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans. R/R
1. Chapter 1

The Alpha Dog.

It was a pretty normal day for Jump City. The sun was out; kids were playing in the park, teenage guys trying to impress the ladies at the beach. Pretty standard, and of course, the infamous giant T shaped tower keeping its rightful place in the landscape.

This was noticed by an individual flying above the city on an aeroplane. This all used to be so familiar to them; it was their home after all. Well, 'was' their home. Things can change so differently in life, so quickly, as fast as lightning. None of us prepare for it, for we don't think it ever happens to us. That's not to say that the change would be a bad thing. You get your dream job; find the girl and or guy of your dreams, win the lottery, anything like that would be great! Not for this person though.

The years they put into protecting this city, from the most dangerous psychopath, to a wannabe thug, anything that was a danger to the citizens of Jump City. Fucking, ungrateful maggots! No matter how many times you put your life on the line for these people, you make just one mistake: and they act like you just committed a mass genocide. They're lucky they've never even seen one. If only the same could be said for the individual in question.

This individual used to despise them for it, when they were younger. We all know how idiotic this person was in their teenage years. How they hated their teenage self.

The individual was known as 'Beast Boy' once. But now, he goes by his original name: Garfield Logan; or just Logan now, that's what he's been called for the past 6 years, when he was forced to leave for South Africa.

You see, there have been issues going on in South Africa; pretty much the regular civil war that will happen when things to go right for a nation.

War between the Government and Rebels has caused uproar for the people. The provinces are all fighting each other. No one outside of South Africa ever knew what for, while the civil war was happening. Thank God it's over. You have the Western Cape vs. the Eastern Cape; Limpopo province teaming up with the Kwazulu/Natal province to capture the Free State province. The whole thing was one big, borderline fuck up. And Garfield was right in the centre of it.

From there he saw the main reason for all this pointless, maniacal, genocide. You see, South Africa pretty much have three capitals; Pretoria – the executive capital; Bloemfontein – the judicial capital; and Cape Town – the legislative capital. Apparently that doesn't make much sense anymore and all of them just want one capital. The question was: Who gets to be the capital? And BANG! War. How fucking surprising is that?

This was what finally did it for Garfield. His whole life, ever since he got his powers, and the changing of his person, he never wanted to be labelled as an animal. He never wanted to see him as a monster, or a beast, or especially a pet! He wanted to be seen as a fellow man. Oh, how naive he was. Still, I wouldn't try to push your luck calling or treating him like a pet. That would lead to intensive care and an iron lung. But he didn't want to be labelled as a human anymore. Humans are a greedy, moronic, close minded plague upon this beautiful planet. How they desecrate nature; make animal species extinct, his brethren, destroying habitats just to make a little profit. That's his real home!

And now he's been summoned back, like some childish dog, bringing back a ball for the city to throw and he to fetch. Not this time, he made a deal. A deal to him to never follow anyone again, to never listen to anyone again, to never allow people to underestimate him again. He left jump city a little, childish boy and came back as what he should've always been: The Alpha Dog.

Garfield was then awoken from his daydream by a voice. It was one of the stewardess' bringing him the scotch that he ordered.

"Here you go, sir," She handed him the drink.

"Thank you, miss," Gar's deep voice made the stewardess blush.

The years have been kind to him; he was only seventeen when he left. Some scrawny, little stick figure, green skin and hair, and that annoying voice, but that was not what Garfield hated the most about his past self.

He was weak, weak physically and mentally. He remembered how he was the weakest of The Titans. He remembered how he would feel in every fight, like he was holding the team back.

Mentally; how he fell for Terra, he doesn't even find blondes attractive. How he cried when she joined up with Slade, or when she sacrificed herself to save the city. That, she had his respect, she took responsibility for her serious actions with the biggest price to pay for it: her life. But the whole childish romance that was going on, not his type of thing; being the lone wolf all this time has grown on him, he liked it. It gave him a sense of mystery that strangers would feel when they look at him.

He took a big swig of his drink. He knew the plane would be landing, roughly in about ten minutes. When he was done, he wiped the small amount of whiskey they remained on his moustache. It took a while but puberty finally hit him, like a nuclear bomb.

Garfield was now sporting a think, full, dirty blonde beard; his hair was long and went down to past his shoulders; his skin was no longer green, nor his ears and teeth pointy, he looked...normal. When he was discharged from his services for the US military, he decided to re-model his uniform. His was already different because he was put in a 'special' unit.

He uniform didn't have the generic green camouflage, but was just plain olive green; he cut the sleeves from his jacket and wore it around his civilian clothing. His t-shirt of choice was a black Lynryd Skynyrd shirt; His trousers were his olive green military ones, and he was wearing his black, steel toecap boots. He also wore a black bandana, with his hair folded over it. He looked handsome, but intimidating all at the same time. The ladies seemed to become aroused from sheer confusion.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in approximately five minutes. Please, buckle your seatbelts and turn off electrical devises. Thank you." _The air captain said over the sound system.

As told: Gar buckled his seatbelt and continued to stare out the window. You would of thought that after six years, he would be excited, or at least nervous, or both, coming back home. He wasn't though; he was calm, if he had his way, he would still be fighting in the military. He hated the fact the he'd been discharged.

Gar pulled out a notepad from his rucksack and grabbed the pen that was attached to it. He then started to write down a list.

Things to do: Get a job, get a place to live, visit the Mayor, find the nearest bar.

Alright, it was small list but he wasn't the busiest person anymore. All he knew so far was that he was sent back because the Mayor ordered it.

Do they want him to join back up with The Titans? _"Fat chance," _was Garfield's thought on that. Garfield didn't leave on a happy note.

He was then awoken from his thoughts by the sounds of the wheels touching down on the runway.

"_Welcome to Jump City, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for flying with Olympus Air." _

"Here we go." Garfield said as he stood up, put his rucksack on one of his shoulders and exited from the plane_. _

It's been five minutes since Garfield landed in Jump City. He was stood by the luggage conveyer belt, waiting for his bag. Thankfully it arrived, and he picked it up and made his way to the exit of the airport. Hoping there would be a taxi ready to take him to Jump City Hall to meet the Mayor.

As he made it to the taxi area, he noticed a very familiar vehicle parked near the entrance. It was white and blue, looked way more hi-tech than any other vehicle.

"Oh no." Was all Garfield had to say, and then the man of the hour saw his old friend for the first time, leave the vehicle. This was the first time they've seen each other in six years.

"Look whose home!" Cyborg shouted and walked up to his old friend and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Cy." Garfield squeezed out. Cyborg let go, shocked by the new voice.

"Well, look who's all grown up now? New look, new voice. You seem to have really toned out as well. That military training really does do wonders."

Garfield lifted up one of his eyebrows, "Yeah...wonders. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm here to pick you up and take you home."

"Home? What home?"

Cyborg was confused by this, "What do you mean 'what home?' The Tower! Where The Titans live when they're not fighting crime?"

"I'm not a Titan anymore, Cy. I'm now a war veteran, apparently,"

"Not a Titan?! Dude, you must be seriously jet lagged. Come on, we're going back so you can get some rest." Before Garfield could object, he was forced into the car, and his luggage, and was on his way to The Tower.

After a silent ten minutes, Garfield broke the silence, "Who sent you to pick me up?"

"Robin, well Nightwing."

"Nighwing, huh?" Garfield looked out the window, "Fag." He mumbled to himself.

Cyborg looked at him, "Aren't you going to ask how everyone is? It's been six years."

"I wasn't planning on it. You're all still living in The Tower and fighting bad guys. Other then age and appearance, nothing much has changed."

"Well, then. What about you? How have the last six years been to you?"

Garfield looked at him, "Horrible at first, but after a couple of years; the constant fighting and high risk of death warms on you."

Cyborg decided to change the subject. He kept forgetting about how Garfield was pretty much forced to fight in the military, and taken away from his friends.

"Nightwing and Starfire are married."

"Isn't that nice, does Raven have a special someone too?" Gar mocked.

"She does actually. She started dating Aqualad about 4 years ago. He lives at The Tower, now."

"Fucking great, what about you?"

Cyborg smirked, "Yours truly has only managed to get himself a lovely, pink haired darling."

"Jinx? What happened to her and Wally?"

Cyborg sighed, "He has had some issues with Heroin. Nightwing keeps trying to get him into rehab; Wally gone three times but has never completed the program. Every couple of months, one of us would find him, bring his to Nightwing, he's set up the rehab business, and it starts all over again."

Garfield brushed his hair back, "Shit."

"I know you two were close, man. Maybe he might listen to you?"

"Unless he's dead," Garfield remarked, "If I find him, leave it to me."

Cyborg smiled, "Alright, man," he then noticed something, "Hey, look! We're here."

"Fantastic," Garfield mumbled.

When they finally made it to the garage, Garfield was surprised that nothing has changed. No new vehicles; the T-Ship was parked in its usual place, nothing out of the ordinary, other than Nightwing's motorcycle colour being black and blue, not the original black and red.

While Garfield was looking around the garage, he could smell everyone who was in the tower. Sadly, everyone was here, he was hoping it would've just been Cyborg and himself. He could smell Nightwing's hair gel, Star's cooking, Raven's perfume, and of course, salt water coming from Aqualad, "And they're all in the common-room" he said to himself. He heard the boot of the T-Car slam shut, and Cyborg was carrying Garfield's luggage.

"Dude, you don't have to carry that,"

"Nah, it's all good, man. You've had a long flight, you need food and rest." Cyborg got in the elevator and pushed the button to take them to the common-room. "Well? Aren't you coming?" Cyborg asked as he was standing in the open elevator by himself.

Garfield walked in, "I need to borrow the car later."

"Since when can you drive? Why do you need it? And Hell no," Cyborg replied in one breath.

"I learnt when I was away; I need to visit the Mayor, and you haven't got a choice."

"Haven't got a choice? It's my fucking car!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well, I need to visit the Mayor, on his 'orders'" Garfield mocked, "He doesn't know how to give orders."

"Can't you just use your powe-" Cyborg stopped his sentence when he remember what happened, "Sorry, man. I completely forgot about that." Cyborg noticed that Garfield didn't even look upset.

"It's all good," he replied, "I don't really care about it. I'm not green anymore because of it; my ears and teeth are back to normal. How can I complain?" He was only half lying, yes, he'll admit that it's nice to not be completely green now, but he never really cared about how he looked. 'Fuck it', that's the golden motto in life.

The elevator ride passed so much quicker because of the conversation, and now Garfield's dreaded moment arrived. With the sound of swooshing from the elevator doors, the common-room now had two more people walking in.

Like the garage, completely nothing has changed; same old kitchen, sofa, T.V, wall colour, completely the same. The only visible difference was the age and uniforms of Garfield's former comrades.

Nightwing was wearing this black and blue, skin-tight suit, abandoning his traffic light uniform; Starfire's was way more revealing, it looked like a skimpy, purple bikini, but I doubt the guys complain; and Cyborg, Raven and Aqualad seem to of kept their uniforms the same.

None of them were looking in his direction; they must've not heard the doors open because of the sea life program Aqualad was watching.

From Garfield's perspective, he could see Starfire cooking in the kitchen, Raven sitting next the Aqualad reading a book, and Nightwing sat near the dinner table reading a newspaper. None of this was remotely surprising to Garfield. The Titan's aren't really people to ever think about living outside of the box. Garfield thought that he might be able to sneak through the common-room and to his bedroom, so he didn't have to go through all the awkwardness of the whole catch up routine. As soon as he was about to make a move, his plan was destroyed by Cyborg's inability to keep his mouth shut.

"Look whose home!" He sang for all the Titans to hear. Unlucky for Garfield, they all heard it and, strangely, all at the same time they all turned around to face the man himself.

"Oh God," he mumbled silently. He was then greeted by the all familiar bone crushing hug from Starfire.

"Friend, you are home! Oh, how we missed you!" She shouted.

"_I'm fucking sure," _he thought to himself.

"Please, you must tell us about you travels! Did you do the photographing? I would love to see them!"

"_Hard to take photos when you have a tonne of soldiers all shooting at your head." _

"Sorry Star, I forgot my camera," he lied; Garfield was too tired to regain the patience it takes to talk to Starfire about human life.

"Starfire, your food is burning," Aqualad mentioned, making Starfire gasp and run straight to the cooker. He then walked over to Garfield with Raven behind him.

"Long time, no see, Beast Boy," he held out his hand for a handshake, Garfield took it.

"It's Garfield, since when do you live here?"

Aqualad smirked, "Well, since Raven and I hooked up three years ago, we thought it was best for me to relocate to here. Isn't that right, baby?" he asked Raven, and lightly patted her on the ass. That motion completely blew Garfield's mind. Last time he was here, if you touched Raven in general, it was a no go zone.

"Yes, three years," She replied, "Welcome back," she said to Garfield in her regular deadpan voice.

"Thanks, well, I think I'll go and get some rest. I need to visit the Mayor later on," Garfield picked up his belongings and was about to make his way to his old bedroom until someone stopped him.

"Why do you have to visit Mayor Matthews?" Nightwing asked as he walked over from the dinner table. He was surprised to see how much Garfield has grown over the last six years. Especially now that they were the same height, Garfield also looked to have a tad more muscle than him.

"That's private business," Garfield briefly answered, "Nice to see you to, by the way. Still chasing the baddies, I see," Garfield gestured towards the newspapers.

"Always got to be ready for a fight," Nightwing didn't like Garfield's tone.

"Well, maybe I should take you to Cape Town; see how you well you fight there."

Nightwing didn't answer back; he knew that Garfield wasn't that happy about the team's actions near the time Garfield was sent to South Africa. That's why he was curious about his visit to the Mayor, Garfield isn't that happy with him either.

Garfield walked towards the door leading towards the living quarters, "Well, as much as it's good to...see you all again, I'm quite tired. If you need me, I'll be sleeping," The door opened and Garfield walked thought it. He yelled something just as the door closed, "Don't need me!" and then the door closed, leaving the silent Titans.

"He seems different," Aqualad said out loud, walking back to watch his program, with Raven still following him.

"Well, he has been gone for six years! It wasn't really his choice to go anyway," Cyborg replied, "The car ride from the airport was so strange."

"He looks different," Starfire said from the kitchen, "Do you think he was that cute before he turned green?" she asked, but then looked away when she saw Nightwing's face.

"I want to know why he's visiting the Mayor," Nightiwng sternly remarked, crossing his arms, "It doesn't make sense."

Cyborg looked at him, "It doesn't make sense? A Titan who just returned from the military after six years of fighting comes back home and you don't think it makes sense that, Our Mayor, Mayor Matthews, wants to see him?"

"Whatever," Nightwing walked back over to his newspapers.

Garfield was standing in the hallway, unknown to the other Titans, he could hear everything they just said, and he smirked. He was hear ten minutes and already has Nightwing obsessing over his meeting with the Mayor. He decided to head over to his old room and get a good couple of hours of sleep before his meeting.

As he was walking down the hallway, loads of different memories were flying all over the place. The time he and Cyborg got sucked into Raven's mirror; when Nightwing went all crazy from that dust from Slade's mask; when he managed to give Cyborg a computer virus, s many different memories. He will admit that he didn't have the generic teen years, which he liked the thought of; Gives you that sense of adventure most people never claim in their lifetime.

He finally made it to his old room, he was not happy with what he saw. The whole room looked just like he left it: Gross and kid like. The bunk bed was still in the corner, pizza boxes and old clothes were still scattered all over the floor, just disgusting. Still, it would do for a day or two, better then sleeping in a hole; which he did have the pleasure of doing many times during his services.

"Fucking hell," he said while making his way to the buck bed. He put his bag on the bottom one and started to un-pack. Nothing out of the ordinary first, just some civilian clothes; then a photo taken of him and some person, who was covered in these markings done by different coloured paint, and then two objects were taken out of the bag.

A beautiful, blue bladed machete; with a dark, wooden handle which has markings all over it; there was these dog tags that was held on by some white rope, which was nailed on at the top of the handle; a feather of a hawk was also attached to the handle by rope. The sheath was made out of leather and was black, but it was the blade that was the remarkable piece. It was ocean blue, and wasn't made out of steel, or any type of metal: but stone, the mala mala stone; extremely strong, extremely shape; when sharpened, and extremely rare, only Garfield knew how and why he has this, and he intends to keep it that way.

The final thing that Garfield took out of his bag was a medal. It was made out of steel, and was shaped like hand; on the hand was a symbol, the infinity symbols. Garfield looked at it for a moment, and then put it in his pocket. He hid the machete under his bed and left everything else on the bottom buck, he decided to sleep on the top buck. After a couple of minutes in complete silence, he finally drifted off to a well earned rest.

When Garfield woke up from his rest, he looked at the clock on his wall. Only three and a half hours have passed and it was four in the afternoon. He decided it was time to pay the Mayor a well needed visit.

He jumped of the top bunk and headed toward the bathroom. The Titans all had their own bathroom; this was very useful if you value privacy.

After splashing some water on his face, he looked at his reflection. He remembered when he used to hate his reflection. It wasn't like that anymore; the only part of him that was green now was his eyes. He would rather been completely rid of anything green but he has more important things to deal with.

He left the bathroom and then left his bedroom. He made his way toward the common-room to grab the car keys for the T-Car. As he entered it was just Cyborg, Raven and Aqualad there, this would save him from anymore questions from his former leader.

"Cyborg, I need the keys for the T-Car."

Cyborg looked at him, "Man, I don't know. I don't like anyone driving my baby."

"Dude, you're either going to give me the keys, or I hotwire your 'baby,' I'm taking her, no matter what," Garfield held out his hand.

Cyborg could tell by Garfield's face that he was serious. With a sigh, he gave him the keys to his baby, "Don't scratch her," he said sternly. Garfield smirked and headed down to the garage.

When he made it to the garage, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, took out a cigarette and lit it. The sweet nicotine going into his system, he knew one day he should stop, but it was not this day.

"So you smoke, now?" Nightwing asked. He was near his motorcycle, cleaning it. He would do this back when he was called Robin, who knew even he would be just like a regular guy and love take care of his baby.

"You don't have time to meditate for de-stressing in a war zone; you need to find something to calm you down. Sucks I wasn't stationed in Morocco, I hear they have some fantastic hash over there."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Nightwing said, with a frown on his face.

"Why bother?" Garfield shot back, "You're not my leader anymore. What I do is none of your business, and it'll be wise for you to stay out of it."

Nightwing walked closer to him, "Is that a threat?" he asked.

Garfield exhaled smoke into Nightwing's face, "If you want it to be, you'll always be put back in your place either way. Now if you don't mind, if have things to do," Garfield walked over and opened the T-Car and drove off, leaving a very frustrated Nightwing to flip over one of Cyborg's work tables.

After driving through Jump City, Garfield finally made it to Jump City Hall, where Mayor Matthews' office was.

He walked up the concrete steps towards the entrance, entered the building and made his way toward the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist rudely asked. Garfield noticed this and shook it off.

"I'm here to see the Mayor. I'm Mr Logan."

The receptionist huffed and started typing on the computer. Garfield was getting very agitated by her attitude.

"Yes, it says you were scheduled four hours ago, you'll have to reschedule."

Garfield looked the receptionist, "Is he still in?" he asked.

"Yes, he's in his office."

Garfield smiled, "Great, then I'll speak to him now," before he left, Garfield took the chocolate brownie that was owned by the receptionist and took a big bite, "This is good, you should go get one," he then walked off.

The receptionist glared, "You need to reschedule!" she shouted.

"No I don't!" Garfield yelled back and finished of the brownie.

Garfield already knew where the Mayor's office was from the times he came here when Mayor Matthews wanted to see The Titans. He usually was made to sit outside, because he was 'too young,' the Mayor would say.

He was staring at the door; the name of the Mayor was on it in large black lettering:

'_Mayor Walter Matthews.' _

Garfield knocked three times and opened the door before he was given an invite into the office. Mayor Matthews was sat at his desk, the second he saw that it was Garfield that walked in, he smirked. Also in the room were three, big, body guards, who were staring at Garfield.

"Mr Logan, you look well. Africa was nice to you."

Garfield laughed lightly, "But it seems that Jump City wasn't as kind to you," Garfield pointed to the Mayor's stomach.

The Mayor ignored the insult and asked Garfield to sit down, which he did.

"Let's just get down to business. Now that you've been discharged from the military, you need to find a job; and a man with talents and a history such as yourself shouldn't just settle down with some office job," Garfield allowed the Mayor to continue, "And since your powers," He smiled at Garfield, "Disappeared, you can no longer be capable to go back to being 'Beast Boy,' again," The Mayor, along with his body guards laughed slightly. Garfield gripped onto the arms of the chair, trying not to let loose."

"But, you received special training, and I think you'd be perfect for a nice government job."

"A government job?" Garfield mocked, "Like being a body guard? That's just a suited up babysitter," Garfield looked at the three body guards, "No offence."

"A body guard? No. A bounty hunter," Mayor Matthews stood up and looked out of the big window that held a view of Jump City, "There aren't just meta-humans in this city, Garfield. They're the Titans responsibility because they have the powers to fight back," he looked at Garfield, "But with us normal people, there are murderers, drug dealers, gangsters, and paedophiles, and much, much more."

"And those are the types of people you want me to bring in?" Garfield knew that was the answer but decided to ask anyway.

Mayor Matthews nodded, "Yes, dead or alive, shall we discuss pay to completely win you over?" he joked, "$1000 alive, $500 dead, and you'd be working for me. And that's something you should never forget." He threatened.

Garfield smirked and put a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and took a drag, "Well, I have some issues," he was cut short by the Mayor.

"Mr Logan, there are no issues," he sat back down, "We wouldn't want these fine gentlemen to tell you, would we?" One of the body guards put his hand on Garfield's shoulder.

Garfield laughed, "Well, you best tell this 'fine gentleman' to remove his hand from my shoulder before I do."

The body guard answered back, "And what are you going to do?" as soon as he asked, before the body guard knew it, he was face first into the Mayor's desk, and the force of the impact broke it in half. Garfield then took no time in 'disposing' the other to guards at inhuman speeds.

As soon as he was finished, he turned to Mayor Matthews who was still sat in his chair, his face full of shock and fear. Garfield could smell it; he then walked over and grabbed the Mayor by his throat and slammed him through the window, hanging him outside of the office, above a very big fall towards the city.

The Mayor screamed, "How are you doing this? We took your powers."

"You took my shape shifting away. Did you really think that was my only power?" Garfield was demonstrating that by holding the Mayor, who was quite chubby, with one arm and not even straining. The way he took out the body guards wouldn't be accomplished by just some normal man.

"Let's discuss business, shall we?"

The mayor remained silent.

"This is how it's going to be: I accept the bounty hunter position, you kindly offered me; the pay will be $300,000 alive, $150,000 dead, and," he threw Mayor Matthews across the room, Garfield then walked over and stepped on his throat, "I don't work for you, you work for me! You will send me the targets, wire the money into my old Titans bank account, and not get in my way," he then removed his foot.

Mayor Matthews then gasped for air, "Ok, deal," he then offered his hand to seal the deal; Garfield accepted and shook the Mayor's hand. Mayor Matthews then stood up and brushed himself off, "I have to ask, how have you kept your powers?"

Garfield looked at him, "You humans always make the same mistake. You always underestimate animals," he then made his way to the door. Garfield then looked at the Mayor one more time, "This will be our only meeting, don't make me come back here, or you won't be so lucky to go back home to your family," Garfield then left, leaving the Mayor with his thoughts, and wet trousers.

A soon as Garfield left the office and closed the door, he balled his right hand into a fist and punched his left hand, which caught it, "Yeeeessss!" he silently growled through his teeth. He was over the moon, he just made Mayor Matthews, the Mayor in Jump City, the official boss of the Titans, and made him his bitch.

Not only that, he's managed to get himself a job, well paying, and exactly right up his street. He fought in a war, went through years of a cluster of different forms of combat training; physical and mental, and get's to do whatever the fuck he wants. No-one can say how to do his job.

After his little celebration, he made his way back to the car, he thought he should go straight back to the tower, no doubt Cyborg is worrying about his car. But this is a good piece of news; surely some form of celebration is in order? And Garfield just knew where to go, anywhere that serves alcohol. He got into the car and drove off.

It's strange, six years ago; he left Jump City a weak kid. Now, he has returned a man, a man who doesn't bow down to anyone anymore.

Beast Boy died in Africa, and was reborn into Garfield Logan; The Alpha Dog, and by God, Jump City is going to know about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield parked the T-Car across the street from an Irish pub that was built near the beginning of Jump City itself, making it one of the oldest buildings in the city. The pub was called The Limerick, named after the Irish city.

Garfield remembered this pub well. Before he was sent off, this pub was known to have kept up its Irish heritage; the constant brawling, drinking, and unruly customers. It had so much trouble; the police just ignored any problems that happened there. It was a fantastic place. Anyone with Irish blood would immediately be attracted to The Limerick, thankfully for Garfield, he did.

He activated the security systems on the T-Car and made his way across the street an inside the pub, perfect for the paddies and Guinness drinkers.

As he entered, the smell of alcohol and tobacco filled his nose, Garfield didn't mind, being a smoker and a drinker himself, why would he care? Walking over to the bar, a burly bartender approached him.

"What can I get ya, boy?" Obviously he was Irish. You can't own an Irish pub without Irish blood; the Celtic rule, you see?

Garfield looked around and noticed that the pup served mostly anything alcoholic and strangely; cigars? That works fine for Garfield.

"I'll have a double scotch and one of those cigars," he answered. The bartender nodded and went to grab the requested poisons that are nothing but guilty pleasures, if you're man enough to admit it.

As quick as he left, the bartender returned with a double scotch, and a very tasty looking cigar. He handed them to Garfield who put the cigar in his mouth. Before he had a chance to grab his own lighter, the bartender was already lighting it for him.

He took a couple of puffs to make sure that the cigar was fully burning, "Thank you," Garfield said to the bartender, who nodded back. Nothing is better than Irish hospitality.

"So, you're an army lad, too?" The bartender lifted up his sleeve and showed an IRA tattoo. Garfield admired the image for a moment, than nodded.

"Discharged two days ago, returned today after six years of service."

"Six years?" The bartender looked shocked, "But you're still a young boy, still got your mother's milk on your lip," They both laughed.

"That I do, that I do," Garfield held out his hand, "The name's Garfield Logan."

The bartender accepted the hand shake, "Peter McConnell," he answered back.

Peter was quite a friendly man, in his mid fifties; he was wearing a black waistcoat over a grey long-sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; he has grey, slicked back hair, along with a sizable, thick beard that went down to his neck; he seemed to have a few tattoos on his arms.

"Where were you stationed, boy?"

"South Africa, fighting in that stupid civil war," Garfield took a swig of his drink.

"So, who old are ya, boy?"

"Twenty three years."

"But you said you served for six years? They can't send a seventeen year old lad to a war! War is man's business."

Garfield laughed slightly, "Well, they did. I'm not too fussed, I quite enjoyed it."

Peter smiled, "I take it you have Irish blood. Ai, that's what I thought about my services too. Nothing like a good fight, am I right?"

"Absolutely," Garfield said back. All of a sudden, a loud ruckus was heard from all around the pup. A fight has broken out.

"Oi, you drunken bastards!" Peter yelled as he walked over to the fight and broke it up with ease, "You fight, you fight outside!" he then threw both men out the door. Garfield was impressed, for an aging man like Peter; he's still got a lot of life left in him.

One of the brawlers decided to walk away; it was too cold for him to fight. Sadly, the same couldn't be said about the other fighter.

"You paddy bastard," Unsurprisingly, it was just some young lad, who had a bit too many and wanted to prove himself. Garfield noticed that patch on the back of the boy's leather jacket; it belonged to some small time biker gang the hung around on the outskirt of Jump City. 'The Newborns' they were called; just a bunch of young guys, trying to be like the big dogs.

"You watch your tongue, you little shit," Peter took of his waistcoat, "I don't want to shut the little mouth of yours."

"You wait, old man, I'm calling my boys," The biker boy walked off.

Peter walked back inside his pub, to find Garfield finishing off his drink, "Refill, my boy?" he asked as he walked over to the bar.

"Sure, why not," Garfield passed him his empty glass, and Peter filled it more some more scotch, along with a glass for himself.

"I have to say," Garfield started, "You handled that well."

Peter laughed, "We follow Irish rules in my pup: A drunken paddy doesn't fight in another paddies pub."

Garfield lifted up his drink, "To the Irish rules," Peter lifted up his, "To Ireland," they both clicked their glassed together and drank their drinks in one go. This was followed by some coughing.

"Wow, that's good stuff," Garfield said.

"Ai, that's a man's drink."

A woman then walked down these stairs that were behind the bar. They must lead to the house that was on the upper floors. She looked quite annoyed at Peter.

"You shit," she started, "Who many times do I have to tell you to stop getting involved?"

"Woman, you don't fight in another Irish man's pub. It's the paddies rules."

She huffed, "You and your paddy rules," she then looked over to Garfield, who was quite afraid of the Irish woman.

"I see you have made a friend," she said to Peter, who looked over at Garfield.

"Ai, Garfield, this is my wife, Helen," Peter then looked at his wife, "Helen, this is Garfield."

"Nice to meet you," Garfield said, Helen smiled.

"You too, sweetheart, tell me. What is it with men and always jumping at the chance for a fight?" She eyed Peter.

Garfield thought for a moment, "It's a man thing," he said.

Peter laughed, while his wife crossed her arms. The laughing stopped when all three of them heard a familiar voice shouting from outside the pub.

"Hey! Where are you, you McBastard!" the fighting biker was back, and with a few friends.

Peter took of his waistcoat and cracked his fingers, "Well, I guess he's never going to learn," he took a swig from the bottle of scotch he used to fill Garfield, and his drinks. Helen then stopped him from walking from the bar.

"Don't you even think about going out there. You're not a you man anymore," she pleaded.

"Please, they're not even men," Peter said back, "Just put on some fighting music."

Helen sighed and went over to the jukebox; she pushed the shuffle button and let any random song come on. The song of choice happened to be The Rocky Road To Dublin – by The Dubliners.

Peter smiled, "Ah, yes! This is my favourite."

"Crazy bastard," Garfield mumbled. He finished his cigar and stood up, "Peter, hold up," Garfield took of his jacket, tied his hair back and walked over to the door, "After you."

Peter shook his hand and opened the door. And, with no surprise, the five bikers were there. They didn't look like a very tough bunch, well not the ex-soldiers, but they did outnumber them. Garfield thought about doing what he did to the body guards in the Mayor's office earlier, but he decided that using his powers would be way too easy, and a lot less fun.

The sound of The Dubliners was blaring all around the street.

"It's about time," The biker said, getting into an amateur fighting stance. The other bikers also took a stance similar to their leader. Garfield and Peter looked at each other.

"Who do you want?" Garfield asked.

"I'll take them all," Peter said as he charged into the group, Garfield quickly followed.

Peter and the leader went one on one, throwing fists, kicks; Peter managed to connect a good head but, putting the leader on the ground.

"Is that the best you got, laddie?" Peter mocked, this made the biker leader growl and charged toward Peter and managing to tackle him up against a wall.

"Now, that's more like it!" Peter shouted and carried on with the fight.

Because Peter and the biker leader had more of a personal thing going on, Garfield was left with the other four bikers. Surprisingly, two of the four bikers decided to hang back and let Garfield fight the other two, making it slightly fairer. Garfield couldn't care less if he had to fight one or all four at once. It was going to be a fun fight, none the less.

"_Back for one day, and I've already assaulted the Mayor, and now I'm in an Irish brawl," _he thought to himself as he blocked one of the punches from biker no.2, and connected with a punch of his own, knocking biker no.2 out.

"That was easy," Garfield joked; this made all the other bikers angry and decided, that the whole 'fair fight' thing was getting old. Now Garfield had three pissed off bikers wanted him.

Strangely, the scotch that Garfield drank earlier was telling him that this was a good thing, he then grabbed biker no.3 by the scruff and threw him into biker no.5, and this gave him enough time to deal with biker no.4.

"Fucker!" Biker no.4 shouted and threw a haymaker, which Garfield easily blocked, flipping him over his shoulder. While biker no.4 was on the floor, Garfield decided to end it with a very hefty punch to the right eye. This knocked out biker no.4.

Bikers no. And 5 were up again. Knowing that two were down, they decided to fight Garfield together. They charged and tackled Garfield, who covered his head and kept moving to get himself back up. He kicked one of them off him, and clapped both his hand hard on the other biker's ears. The biker screamed in pain and fell off Garfield who quickly got back up; he then ran over a tackled the biker no.3. Biker no.3 covered his head to block Garfield punches; Garfield was too busy trying to connect a punch that he failed to notice biker no.5 creep up behind him and bear hug him, keeping his arms immobile.

Garfield tried to break the biker's grip, but was struggling; he started questioning if it was a good idea to not use his powers. Biker no.3 got up and went to punch Garfield; throwing his feet in the air, Garfield managed the kick the biker away again, and then Garfield swung his head back and broke biker no.5's nose. As predicted, the grip was broken and Garfield was free.

"Enough of this," Garfield ran up and flew kick the last biker straight in the face, knocking him out.

"Take your time, why don't you, lad," Peter said with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me, but you had one biker, I had four!"

"I'm just an old man, you're supposed to be the young lad," Peter joked, he then began to walk into his pub, "I feel like a young man again," he said.

"I feel like a need to go to bed," Garfield replied as he grabbed his jacket, "This place is nice, though. I'll come back here soon."

Peter smiled, "Well, I owe you a drink for helping me."

"Rain check, see you soon," As Garfield left the pub, he smiled when he could here Peter and his wife have another spat. He opened the door to the T-Car and made his way back to the tower.

As he was driving, he checked the time; it was 23:43 at night.

"Wow, doesn't time fly when you're having fun," He joked as he drove through the Titan owned underground tunnel that lead to the tower.

Garfield then realised that Cyborg will want some words with him; it wouldn't help either, that he smelled like a bruery. As he drove into the garage, he noticed that Cyborg was there, waiting.

"Oh, here we go," Garfield mumbled, stepping out of the T-Car and locking it.

"You've been a while," he said. Garfield threw him the keys, which Cyborg caught.

"I decided to grab something to eat after the meeting," Garfield answered back.

"Didn't know you could eat beer?"

"Yeah, surprised me too," Garfield walked out of the garage, completely not interested in anything Cyborg said. Sadly, Cyborg followed him.

"Dude, you can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Drink and drive, you could've killed someone or yourself."

Garfield turned around a glared at him, "Am I drunk?"

"Well, I don't think so?"

"Well, shut up then," Garfield turned back around and started walking again. Cyborg still wasn't going to not stop talking.

"Well, I also wanted to tell you that you have a package from the Mayor in the common-room. You can thank me for stopping Nightwing from opening it."

Garfield was confused on why he was sent a package; they only just had their business meeting, "A package? Ok, then."

They finally made it to the common-room; there it was on the kitchen side. The package that was sent from the Mayor, it wasn't that big. Garfield walked over and picked it up, giving it a bit of a shake.

"Well, it's not a bomb," he joked. Garfield then went to head to his room.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Cyborg asked, "You used to open packages before you could say 'mail man,' I thought you'd excited or something?"

"Yeah, Cyborg, I 'used' to do that stuff. I'm not a kid anymore," Garfield then left Cyborg in the common-room and headed towards his bedroom.

As he was walking down the hallway leading to his bedroom, his hearing caught sounds coming from Raven and Aqualad's room.

The bedrooms were suppose to be soundproof, Garfield remembered when he had to lie to his team, saying that he couldn't hear anything coming from the bedrooms after Cyborg made them soundproof. They did cut a lot of sound out, but Garfield could still, faintly, hear something.

As Garfield made his way closer to Raven and Aqualad's room, he could make out more sounds, they sounded violent, like an argument. He could hear Aqualad's voice over powering Raven's, who was shouting back all the same.

Deciding that enough was enough, he knocked on the door. Aqualad was the one who opened the door.

"Oh? Hey Gar, what's up?" Aqualad's face was red, proving Garfield's suspicions of an argument.

Garfield looked at him for a second, he then peeked inside the room; noticing Raven sat on her bed, burying her face into her hands. He sighed and answered Aqualad.

"I thought I could hear shouting, so I came to check if everything was ok."

"Shouting? Nope. No shouting going on here. We were about to hit the hay, actually."

"Right, well if everything is fine, I'll just be going," Garfield said, just as Aqualad was about to close the door, Garfield grabbed it and whispered to Aqualad.

"You hurt her, I hurt you," Garfield glared at Aqualad, who remained silent. Garfield then let go of the door and walked away. He couldn't hear anymore shouting coming from the room as he walked away.

It confused him, why he threatened Aqualad. Sure, he'll admit, he did have a crush on Raven when they were younger. Granted, nothing happened; she did have four years on him. He was twelve when she was sixteen, just too young. Garfield knew nothing would've happened, that's why he wasn't jealous when Cyborg mentioned that Aqualad and Raven were together. He's not supposed to care about the team anyway; they let what happened to him, happen. Didn't stop it, didn't try to make him feel better, and just followed the government's orders. He needs to make some money quickly and get the fuck out of the tower.

He finally made it to his room, and quickly opened the package. Cyborg was right about Garfield and his excitement; he had to hold himself back from opening it straight away.

Inside was a letter written by Mayor Matthews; there was also a black card, Garfield didn't know what that was for, the letter would most likely explain; there was also a second card, it was blue and Garfield could guess it was a bank card for his account; the next item was a shocker for Garfield, it was a gun, a 44 magnum. Garfield was very happy about that, he loved 44 magnums; the final item was a picture of what appeared to be a mugshot.

He then picked up the letter and read it:

_This is just to explain what everything is; The blue card is you bank card, the 44 magnum is a peace offering from myself, feel free to use it in your 'work' or not, I really don't care. Now, the black card is actually related to the gun; take it to Joe's guntorium, it's to say that you work for me, and you can grab anything you want for free, to use for you Bounty Hunting. _

_If you're wondering who the person in the picture is, he's you're first Bounty. His name is George Fields, convicted child molester from New York, who has managed to escape the authorities there after he was caught abducting a small five year old girl. He's been spotted hiding in Jump City and I want you to find him. When you find him: bring him, or his corpse, to Jump City maximum security prison. That's where you'll be collecting your payment and other bounty jobs. _

_Mayor Matthews._

Garfield looked at the black card, "Fucking sweet!" he then looked at the picture of George Fields, "I'll be coming after you soon."

He placed the gun on his desk and went to his bed, jumping on the top bunk. He's had quite a long, long day and his body sure showed it. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a dream state.

Moring came to Jump City and the way Garfield found out was a very familiar knocking on his door, the same way he was woken up six years ago.

"Friend, it is time for breakfast. Cyborg went to the store to buy you the tofu!" Stafire gleefully cheered from outside the door.

Garfield sat up on his bed, he then peered over to the gun on his desk, "Maybe I'll use this sooner than I thought," well, he has another long day ahead of him, so breakfast didn't sound too bad.

Without bothering to change his clothes, he walked over to the common-room, and the smell of meat filled to whole tower. Garfield wondered if any of them are expecting to classic meat vs. tofu argument that Cyborg and himself would take part in every morning. Well, tofu was a rarity in a civil war, so he started eating meat again. It didn't bother him as much anymore, he respected the survival chain enough to deal with it; and he didn't turn into animals anymore, so that ship sailed.

Still, he did miss being a vegetarian; maybe to all too familiar taste of tofu bacon may bring him back to the land of vegan/vegetarianism, the nice smell of meat for making it difficult, though.

He walked into the common-room, and everyone was there. Cyborg was cooking in the kitchen, and everyone else was eating at the table.

"Good morning, friend," Starfire said from across the room.

"Moring," Garfield answered back, he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and stayed sat down on the kitchen stool.

"Dude, I got some of that tofu bacon if you want me to cook it?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, I'm fine with real bacon."

Garfield could hear everyone in the room gasp, and Nightwing coughing from almost chocking on his sausage, bad time to get the shock of your life, when eating a sausage.

"You have to be joking?" NIghtwing said after he cleared his throat.

"What? I'm not a vegetarian anymore," Garfield didn't really know what the big deal is, he then noticed Cyborg grin, the same grin when he thinks someone is lying.

"Yeah, alright, you're not a vegetarian now?" he put a plate full of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and other breakfast goodies in front of Garfield, "Prove it."

Garfield shrugged his shoulders, grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it. He will admit, when everyone somehow crowded around him as he went to take a bite, it did make him feel very uncomfortable. After he ate a piece of bacon, Cyborg almost fell over.

"Oh my God, you should've gone to South Africa years before you went!" Cyborg joked, and to his surprise, he heard a laugh come from Garfield, not some light, silent laugh, but his old laugh.

"Yeah, you think if you went, you'd come back a tofu lover?" Garfield joked back, making Cyborg laugh. It was like Garfield never left.

Garfield didn't know why, but the longer he's been back at the tower, the more he's starting to feel back when he was Beast Boy, part of him didn't like what was happening, where another part of him was just happy to be home. I guess you can't get rid of the past, but there are still some issues that need to be addressed, in due time.

"So what are the plans for today, ya'll?" Cyborg asked out loud.

Starfire was the first to answer, "Oh, Raven and I are going to the mall of shopping to pick out some new swimwear for our holiday in fifty six days!"

"You could just say in June, Star," Nightwing said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Aqualad spoke up, "Well, seems that the girls are out today, why don't us guys do something? It's a nice day, maybe play some Basketball?"

"I can't," Garfield answered, "I got shit to do."

"I'm up for basketball, Gar; you could join when you get back?" Cyborg tried to tempt him, "I'll go easy on you."

Garfield looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe later, I don't know how long I'll be," he then looked at the time, "Well, time to start my day," he got up and headed back to his room.

When Garfield made it back, he grabbed his new gun and placed it under his shirt and held on by his belt, and he also grabbed the mug shot, and two cards. Deciding to be lazy, he didn't bother changing out of his clothes and headed towards the garage to again, use the T-Car. Cyborg gave him the keys just like last time and he was off to that gun store the Mayor mentioned in his letter.

He managed to track the store down and it happened to be at the mall. Garfield is hoping that he doesn't run into Starfire and Raven here. Star will never let him live it down if she caught him there; he'll be the new target to be her mall buddy, and he really didn't want that.

Walking through the mall, again, just like everything else, nothing has changed. Other than a few new stores, it all seems the same. Six years isn't that much of a long time when you think about it. As he was walking through, he spotted Joe's guntorium.

"Such a stupid name for a gun store," Garfield said to himself, he then walked inside.

The inside of the gun store was pretty standard. It was just full of guns, gun equipment, anything gun related. There was also a shooting area in the back of the store. Garfield's guess was so people could be happy with what they purchase. If you're going to shoot something, shoot it right.

He spotted Joe, a middle age, balding man; he had a think grey handlebar moustache, a hunting jacket, a cowboy hat, and looked like one of those overly patriotic citizens. 'Merica!

"Howdy!" Joe greeted.

"_And he's from Texas," _Garfield thought.

Garfield wasted no time in showing Joe the black card that Mayor Matthews gave him. Joe looked at it and nodded. He then gestured for Garfield to follow him to the back of the store.

As Joe was leading Garfield so a secret area, he decided to start the small talk.

"So, you're the new Bounty Hunter, then?" Joe asked, opening a locked red door, when he did, it revealed stairs leading down.

"That's right," Garfield answered back. Good thing he brought his gun, and great thing it came with six bullets. If the war taught Garfield anything: It's to be prepared.

"How do you like the Magnum? Picked it out, myself," Joe started walking down the stairs.

"It's good, I like 44 Magnums. Where are we going?" It's about time Garfield asked.

Good thing Joe answered, "I have a cellar for this type of work. I'm a retired Hunter, you see? Not everybody in high power agree with our type of work. So, the stuff I have down here, is technically illegal," He then flipped a switch and Garfield was stunned with what he saw.

It was an armoury. Guns, guns, and more guns! Vests, bombs, high tech swat team equipment. Joe really knew what he was doing.

"Well, pick what you need," Joe said, Garfield felt like being in Willi Wonka's chocolate factory; but instead of chocolate, it was weapons made to kill, and instead of Gene Wilder as Willi Wonka, it was Joe.

"To be honest, man. I'm happy with the Magnum. I don't think I need any of this."

"Oh, this isn't to take with you on the job. This is to protect you when you're at home not working," Joe picked up an automatic shotgun and passed it to Garfield, "Some of the guys you'll be hunting will have friends; dangerous friends who won't be too happy with you bringing their buddy to the electric chair to be fried."

"I see," Garfield replied and laughed, "So, what you got?" Joe smirked.

After about two hours of discussing guns, admiring the history of weapons, talking about their war stories, Garfield finally had an abundance of weaponry and ammo.

From an AK47 to an M-4 Carbine; A 50 cal Sniper rifle to an old fashioned Repeater Carbine, Garfield was set.

He was holding an advanced version of a Lever action rifle, admiring it greatly, "I'd have to say, I really like this one."

"Well, then she's yours," Joe replied, "I can send all this to your place of residence. I do have some advice: Hide a gun or two everywhere you can think of, you never know when you need it; Always carry a small gun around, like your 44 Magnum, and ammo; and keep everything a secret, don't tell anybody."

"Thanks for the advice."

"I've been in this game a long time, Brother, made a lot of mistakes, best you don't do the same. Well, now that's gun out of the way, you got any mode of transport?" Joe asked.

"I got my friend's car. I'm thinking about getting something after I claim my first Bounty."

Joe shook his head, "Follow me."

Joe led Garfield to what seemed to be a private garage. There was a car that Garfield presumed was owned by Joe, and this very beautiful motorcycle.

The motorcycle was a Harley Davidson Dyna Street Bob, with a black leather seat; Chrome engine, forked handle bars, exhaust pipe; and everything else was Midnight Black. Garfield instantly fell in love with the bike.

"Who's is that?" he asked Joe, who laughed slightly.

"It's yours, now. I bought it out of impulse, never rode it, no need to have it. I prefer cars anyway," Joe handed Garfield the keys, "I'm still charging you for it, but you can pay me after you get your Bounty."

Garfield shook Joe's hand firmly, "Joe, you're a saint. But could you do me a favour? I need to drive my buddy's car back, so could you send this over with my other shit?"

"Sure, that's no problem."

When Garfield was leaving the store, he had to say, Joe is a fucking awesome guy to have on your team. Now that Garfield has everything he needs, he could finally start his work. He decided to leave it for tomorrow; let everything get sent to the tower first.

While walking back to the car, his hearing caught the voices of Starfire and Raven, and they were close.

"Shit, Fuck, Bollocks," Garfield hid behind a wall; he then noticed Star and Raven discussing something very personal at the food court. Curiosity getting the better of him, he listened.

"You can't allow this to happen, Raven. Just let me tell Nightwing," Star was pleading with Raven for something, Garfield really now needed to listen.

"It's not that simple, Star. I love him, if Nightwing finds out, that's Aqualad out of The Titans. Not just us, but everywhere."

"But friend, first it was the arguments, but no he's hurting you! You can't allow him to treat you like this. I lied to friend Garfield about us coming here to buy swimsuits, and not the makeup to hide your bruises."

Raven sighed, "And I'm very grateful, but I just can't let anything happen to Aqualad. I really do care for him, and I know he cares for me."

Garfield was livid, arguments are one thing, and it's healthy in a relationship to have the occasional spat. But if there's anything Garfield hates most on this planet, it is woman beaters, especially if the woman in question is a friend.

Garfield mentally jot down that he had the have some words with Aqualad, he decided that he heard enough and headed to the T-Car. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by his lady friends.

"Is that friend Garfield?" Star asked, Raven looked over to where Starfire was pointing, and indeed, there he was walking toward the T-Car.

"He must be running errands, let's leave him be. I don't want him seeing us buying the makeup anyway."

Starfire and Raven left and headed towards a store to buy swimsuits, so they can make sure that no-one could find out the real reason they were here.

If only it was like that. But Garfield knew and he really wasn't happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

The T-Car was driving through the city quite quickly, defiantly faster than the city speed limit. Garfield was trying to light a cigarette but was failing because his hands were shaking too much from him trying to hold in his anger.

"Fuck!" He threw the lighter on the dashboard of the car and spat out the cigarette. He was irritated, very irritated. Not only had he just found out that Aqualad has been hitting Raven, he actually cared about it. If this was to happen while he was in South Africa would he of cared? Nope.

"I warned him. I warned him, that's why I'm doing this," He was telling himself. He pulled up at a red light and decided to use this time to think of how he was going to do it.

"Ok, I can't just beat him in front of everyone. Raven still said she cared about him, and I can tell she wasn't lying. I could just shoot him while no one is looking? No that's stupid," He punched the steering wheel of the car.

"Could I just ignore it? It is none of my business after all," He looked at the traffic lights, which was still on red, "You got to be kidding me?" If there is anything more annoying than Religion, it's slow traffic lights.

He picked up the lighter and cigarette from earlier and finally managed to light the cigarette. Taking the first drag of the cigarette instantly calmed him down. With a sigh of relief he looked at cafe which was across the street from him. He was about to look away until somebody walked out of the cafe.

"_He looks very familiar," _Garfield thought. The guy wasn't much to look at; greasy, un-brushed brown hair; dirty skin, the guy looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks, scruffy clothes looking like they were bought from a back alley flee market in one of the shanty towns in Brazil; and this stupid looking, patchy, thin moustache; also his teeth looked like a vandalised cemetery.

Suddenly Garfield knew who it was; he quickly got out his wallet and pulled out the tiny mug shot the Mayor sent him. It was George Fields, Garfield's first bounty assignment.

Well, this has put Garfield in a stand still. In front of him was a convicted child molester in hiding with a $300,000 bounty on his head; and then there was the whole Aqualad beating Raven situation, which he'd really like to deal with right now. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a car horn from behind. The traffic light turned green a few seconds ago, and an impatient, fat citizen seemed to be in a hurry to get to a fast food drive way.

With a huff, Garfield quickly drove over to the cafe and parked the T-Car. He saw George walking down the street away from him.

"_If I can catch his scent, I'll be able to find him later." _

Happy with that idea, he started following George quickly; hoping to catch up to him.

After a few minutes of walking, Garfield managed to make some ground and he was about ten feet away from George. One major issue with Jump City or any city in general, is that there are a lot of different smells all around and it's hard to lock on to one, so to speak. That's why Garfield has to get quite close and focus. But it's difficult to get close enough to someone without looking like some sort of creep. How unsatisfying must it be to have a child molester think _you're_ the fuck up one? Very, I'd imagine.

The further they walked, the further they went into the more...poverty stricken areas of Jump City. They were in the east district and that is no go zone for average citizens, who have jobs, or a house, or soap. This is where the more 'lively' citizens of Jump City live.

Not very surprising George would be hiding out here; this area has such a high crime rate the police just ignore what ever goes on over here.

"_Probably why he hasn't been caught yet," _Garfield was looking around; the east side of Jump City was not unfamiliar to him. The Titans would head down here quite a lot, chasing some villain. Usually it was here where they were all hiding, planning their next move. Hell, even Slade had one of his old lairs here.

More minutes droned by and Garfield starting contemplating shooting George in the head and be done with it. £150,000 is still very good for a first bounty. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

It wouldn't be an issue anyway; a gunshot here is more common than a pigeon flying over. Just as Garfield reached back to pull out his gun, George suddenly walked into a building. It was an apartment complex, which was very old and grimy. Most of the windows were boarded up and the smell of piss was so strong even a dog wouldn't bother trying to mark his territory.

"This must be his hiding spot," Garfield followed him inside the building quickly before he lost him. It was only a three story building with most of the rooms having no occupants. He spotted George make his way up the stairs to the second floor.

Garfield made his way up the second floor and spotted three men. They all looked like a mess, and were obviously meth heads.

Garfield looked around and didn't see George, so he must've made his way up to the top floor. This was conformed when Garfield heard a door slam above him. With a smirk he made his way to the top floor but was stopped by a voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Caveman?" One of the meth heads walked over, trying to look intimidating.

Garfield didn't even bother to turn around, "Don't even bother, you useless junky," he harshly replied.

All three of the junkies laughed, "Oh, T-Bone, you gonna take that?" One of them asked.

Garfield couldn't hold his laughter at the name, he had to turn around and face them, "T-Bone? That's your nickname?" He laughed again, "What are your friends called? Sirloin and Flame grilled? You guys are fucking ridiculous."

The meth trio were not happy with the insult and all grouped together in front of Garfield, "You want to say that again, asshole?" T-Bone asked.

Frustrated, Garfield sighed, "I don't have time for this," he said out loud, he then pulled out his 44 magnum and aimed it at the meth heads. Surprisingly, they all screamed and bolted for their room.

"Wow, that was easy," Garfield said as he placed his gun back into his belt. Remembering why he was here, Garfield made his way to the top floor to find George's room. Hopefully all the rooms weren't full of more brave junkies.

Thankfully, there were only two rooms that were closed, or actually had doors for that matter.

There were six rooms in the hallway, three obviously on each side. One room was to Garfield's left, right next to him and the other room was also on the left side, but was the furthest away.

Using his hearing, he snuck up to the first door to see if he could hear George. As he focused enough to use his superior hearing to a certain level, so he wouldn't hear anything else that would distract him, he managed to get a clear hearing of what was going inside in that room.

It was just a guy and a prostitute doing things.

Hearing enough of that business for one lifetime, Garfield remembered some of the downsides to having his powers. Thank whatever God is out there for sending him off to the war before everyone in the Tower...reached new levels in life. You never realise how much you'd wish all of your roommates to be either virgins or celibates when you have superior hearing.

However, this means that the next room is George Fields hideout. Garfield was very certain that his job was done for now, George didn't exactly know Garfield was following him, or that he was also a Bounty Hunter.

But it's better the always make sure you're right. So Garfield silently made his way to the next room and focused his hearing again.

Something shocked him when he heard the inside George's room, he heard a little girl crying while George was speaking to her.

"Ok, my little sweetheart, to mark our one week anniversary, I bought us a cake. First: We'll eat the cake; then we'll play some games, you know how you love games; and then it's our bedtime!" The last part, George sounded a little too happy about.

The girl was still crying, "Please, I want to go home!" She pleaded.

"You want to go home? You are home, you silly goose!" Then his voice turned sour, "You are home, aren't you Mary?"

"No I'm not!" Mary shouted back. Garfield admired her bravery for standing up to George. Garfield guessed by her voice that she was about seven years old, and she was facing up to this sick individual.

"Mary! I do not tolerate lies; you know what happens when you lie?" Garfield heard George unbuckle his belt.

Hearing enough, Garfield kicked down the door, shocking both George and Mary.

He charged at George and grabbed him by the throat, once he had a grip on him; Garfield threw George over the kitchen counter with ease. This caused George to fly straight into the fridge.

Garfield looked at Mary who was crying in the corner of the living room, she then scream and pointed towards the kitchen, Garfield turned around and spotted George coming up to him with a knife.

George swung at Garfield, who caught his arm and stopped the attempted stab. Garfield then grabbed George's head and smashed it straight into the dry wall, causing a sizable hole in the wall; he then pulled George's head out of the wall and punched his several times all over his body.

Garfield felt rage taking a hold of his body, "You sick bastard!" he shouted as he kneed George in his abdominal area, knocking all the wind out of him. A very heavy head butt then followed, causing George to fall to the ground.

Garfield looked down at George, he was bruised and bloody all over, and completely knocked out. If Garfield's hearing never caught George's faint breathing, he would have thought he killed him.

Garfield then looked over at Mary, who was still in the same place, but not crying, she did look like she was in complete shock though. That's most likely why she's completely quiet.

"_Great. What the fuck do I do now?" _He thought to himself.

The police definitely need to come here, but the one thing Garfield complete forgot about sorting out, was a phone. He was annoyed at himself for the rookie mistake.

Oh, he didn't forget about the guns, or getting a job, or money, or what The Titans were doing now. He remembered all of that shit.

George wouldn't have a phone; you don't really have anyone to call while you're a criminal on the run. Mary wouldn't have a phone; she wouldn't be in the mess if she did. The only option Garfield could think of was seeing of the steak gang downstairs had one.

"Stay here," He sternly said to Mary and ran back downstairs. Running over to the room he saw the meth trio run into after he scared them off, he charged through the door.

The meth trio screamed when Garfield burst in through the door.

"Phone! Now!" Garfield shouted, T- Bone quickly pulled a phone out of his pocket and threw it to Garfield.

Garfield then ran back up stairs and dialled the Jump City police; he then passed the phone over to Mary.

"Just talk to them, they'll be able to track you down," Garfield calmly said, he then walked over to George who was still unconscious, picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. He then left Mary in the room, talking to the Police operator. Garfield could hear Mary tell the Police her name and the rest of the details she would know about her life thus far.

Garfield then walked out of the building, still carry George. As he was walking down the street, making his way back to the T-Car, Garfield noticed police cars speed passed him. It was obvious that they were heading to pick up Mary, the fact that they drove passed him while he was carrying a body didn't faze them at all.

Garfield also noticed an SUV and in the back seats was a couple; the man was comforting the woman who seemed to be crying.

By the colour of their skin and hair, he guessed that they must be Mary's parents. The mother must be crying with joy.

Garfield didn't really think about it until he saw the parents, but he just saved a girl from the filth he was carrying. He's pretty sure that George hasn't done..._that _to her. But still must've been a frightening experience, George did say it was the one week anniversary and a week with a stranger when you're seven years old doesn't sound fun at all.

"She's with her parents again, now. That's all that matters," Garfield said to himself as he started walking down the street again.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nightwing, Cyborg and Aqualad were sitting in the common-room watching T.V. They got back from their basketball game about forty-five minutes ago and were all quite tired out. They were playing for hours.

"Man, shame Garfield never got back," Cyborg said, "We haven't played with green bean in ages."

Nightwing actually agreed, "Yeah, it does feel good to have him back. It's strange, we were all dreading this day for such a long time."

Cyborg nodded, "He still isn't over it, you know. This isn't going to be one of those 'time heals all wounds' sort of thing," Cyborg headed towards to kitchen, "I'm making a smoothie, anyone else want one?"

"Yeah, I'll have banana, apple and grape," Aqualad answered.

"I'll have what he's having," Nightwing grabbed the remote and changed over to the news.

A brunette woman, who seemed to have never heard in the invention called 'The Bra', was talking about the recent finding of Mary Alistair.

"_We at Jump City news a very happy to announce the recent finding of Mary Alistair; the seven year old girl who was abducted last week from her school. Police were called to a rundown apartment complex in the east side of Jump City."_

"Well alright!" Cyborg grandly cheered as he walked over with the smoothies and sat back down on the sofa.

Aqualad took a sip of his smoothie, "Finally, the news actually is showing good news!"

Nightwing shushed them so he could hear the rest of what the news anchor was saying.

"_Now, we still don't know how the kidnapper was, or who saved Mary. The family wish for us not the ask Mary any questions until she is ready, or if she ever will. All we can do is respect her family's wishes. We did manage to talk to the mother for a few minutes before they headed to the hospital to make sure Mary is healthy and not hurt._

The T.V then showed a blonde woman whose eyes were red, definitely made by her tears of happiness. She then started speaking.

"_We're just happy to have Mary back. Ever since she was taken from us, life has just been horrible. All we want to do is make sure Mary is healthy and return her back home."_

"_Has Mary said anything about what happened here?" A reporter asked._

"_Not yet and we don't want to rush her into anything. This must have been quite traumatic for her and we will take it easy for her sake. When she's ready to talk, she'll talk." _

"_Say somebody did save her and left before to Police arrived, do you have anything to say t them?" _

"_All I could say to them is Thank you. Thank you for giving my baby back to me and her father."_

The screen then went black. Nightwing had turned off the T.V.

"I think that's enough good news for me," He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Man, I'd like to shake the guy's hand, whoever found her," Cyborg said, taking another sip of his drink.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield pulled in Jump City Penitentiary. He could hear banging coming from the boot of the car.

"Looks like someone finally woke up," Garfield walked out of the car on over to the boot, opening it he saw George. He had a gag over his mouth so Garfield didn't have to hear his creepy fucking voice screaming from the back of his car.

Garfield picked him up and carried him inside the prison. Once inside Garfield walked up to a woman sitting at a desk, typing on a computer.

As he got close enough he dropped George onto the floor, the groan from George startled the woman, who looked up at Garfield. A blush setting in, she finally spoke.

"Uh, hello, how can I help you?"

"Garfield Logan, I'm a bounty Hunter hired by Mayor Matthews. This is," Garfield kicked George in the stomach, "George Fields."

"Ah, Mr Logan! Yes, we know about you," She started typing on her computer again. Garfield tapped his foot lightly, waiting patiently while George still lay on the ground in pain.

"That's £300,000 wired to your account," She then handed Garfield a phone and another mug shot, "This is a phone to contact us to collect the deceased body, if your work comes to that, and that is Stephen Barton, he's a lieutenant for the Inca Gang who runs the casinos from Jump City all the way to Gotham."

Garfield looked at the mug shot; this guy looked a bit more serious, the dragon tribal tattoo that went across the left side of his face said so. Garfield wasn't too bothered by it. This guy looks like more fun the George.

"Thank you, until next time," Garfield then winked at the young receptionist and made his way out of the prison.

As he started walking towards the car, Garfield heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey! Garfield!" A prisoner was walking up to the gate, he had red long hair that went down to his neck, and was slicked back loosely, along with a red goatee. He was also wearing the classic orange jumpsuit most prisons are made to wear.

Garfield looked over and his eyes went wide, "Wally?" He walked over to the 20 foot, barbed wired gate that separated them.

"Good to see you're finally home," Wally joked, still his old self. What confused Garfield was that he looked very healthy for a heroin addict.

"What are you doing here?" Garfield asked.

"Well, it's a minimum security prison, so we're out of our cells for most of the day."

"No, why are you IN the minimum security prison? Did you get busted for heroin?"

Wally looked confused, "Busted for heroin!? Why would I be in here for heroin?"

Garfield looked more confused, "Dude, when I landed, one of the first things he said was that you've became a heroin addict, and that's why Jinx left you."

"Oh, that's what he said?" Wally looked very angry, "Dude, you've been made a fool."

Now Garfield was angry, "A fool? What the fuck is going on Wally?"

Wally laughed lightly, "Well, while you were awa-"He was cut short by a whistle, a prison spotted Wally near the gate, which was a no go zone.

"West, away from the gate!" The guard shouted.

"Sorry, man. Can't speak to you here, you're gonna have to set up a meeting. And that could take weeks."

Garfield smirked at Wally, "Give me a couple of minutes," He then walked over to the T-Car and pulled out the new phone he recently got. Thankfully what he was hoping for was there; Mayor Matthews' office number.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to the 'safe area' as the prison guards would put it.

Garfield sat in the T-Car and dialled the number to the Mayor's office.

"_You have reached Jump City Hall, how may I help you?" _The receptionist asked over the phone.

"Not this bitch," Garfield mumbled, "Yeah, I want to talk to the Mayor."

"_Oh, It's you," _The receptionist didn't sound too happy about Garfield being to other person on the line, _"I'll put you through to his office." _

Garfield heard a few beeping sounds and then he heard another phone get picked up, and was greeted by the Mayor.

"_What do you want, Logan?" _

"I want you to set up a meeting at Jump City Penitentiary between Me and Wally West."

Mayor Matthews sighed, _"Why do you want this meeting?" _

"I want to know why my friend is in a prison. I want to know what the fuck happened while I've been away. Ever since I've come back, this city has turned to a bigger pile of shit!"

"_A bigger pile of shit? I'll have you know; this is one of the best cities in the country!" _

"Fucking whatever, are you setting up the meeting or not?"

"_Logan, are you sure you want to do this? Wally has changed since you've left, he might try and take advantage of you."_

Garfield stared at the phone in disbelief at the Mayor's stupidity, "Buddy, Wally couldn't take advantage of a $5 stripper with down syndrome. Anyway, we go back a long time, he knows I'll fuck him up if he screws me over."

Mayor Matthews remained silent for a moment, _"Ok, I'll make a few calls. Logan, I really think you should reconsider; you have a good thing going, you've already brought in your first bounty. Stop visiting the past and focus on the future." _

"The only reason you don't want me visiting the past is because you're worried I'll find something there I won't like, and it will somehow lead back to you," They both remained silent for a while, "Wally knows something, doesn't he?" Garfield asked.

The Mayor remained silent.

"Matthews, I know you've already fucked me over, that's why I redecorated you office, remember? But if I find out something worse has happened. I will be paying a visit," Garfield then hung up the phone and exited the car.

He then started walking over to the entrance of the prison again. When he walked inside, he decided to use his charm on the receptionist.

"Hello again, I have a visitation with a prisoner."

The receptionist giggled, "Yes, we had a call just a few moments ago; this gentlemen will take you to the visitation area."

A prison guard walked up and tried to look intimidating, "I'm going to have to check you for weapons."

"No, you don't," Garfield barged past him a decided to try and find the visitation area by himself. He wasn't an idiot, after all.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield was sitting in the visitation area of the prison; it was completely empty because, technically, it wasn't visitation time at the prison.

He was sat there for a good five minutes before Wally was escorted in by two prison guards. To say Wally was surprised that it did actually take a couple of minutes for them to meet was an understatement.

"Ok, dude. The fuck?" Wally laughed, he sat down opposite Garfield.

"What can I say?" Garfield said, "I've made some new friends since I've been back," Garfield then lit a cigarette and offered one the Wally, who accepted.

"Ok. Explain."

Wally took a drag of his cigarette, "Explain what? We both got fucked over. That's what happened basically."

"I know that. But there's more, and I want to hear it."

Wally sighed, "Well, about seven years ago, the government wanted to work out why all these meta-humans were showing up. They were basically afraid of us: The guys with powers."

Garfield nodded, "But there have been meta-humans for decades. Why all of a sudden try and find some solution for it now? That's why we have The Justice League, The Titans, The Doom Patrol; that's the solution."

"Yeah, and they're all still around. You see, the government realised that there are some 'hero's' who actually stop crime, who have powers that actually make a difference. Even regular people like Nightwing, Batman, Green Arrow, all those type of guys have their skills and gadgets."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, what's this got to do with anything?"

"The realised that some hero's were actually doing a good job and some were simply getting in the way."

Garfield leaned back, "Getting in the way? What do they know about fighting the people we had to fight?"

Wally laughed, "Yeah, I know, right? So some big politicians in D.C tried to pass some new law that makes having super powers pretty much illegal, if you're unable to do a good enough job fighting the bad guys."

"Sounds like something you'd find in a children's playground. What type of law is that?"

"It's all out of fear, man," Wally took another drag, "The things is, most of the states and cities thought it was stupid as well. Except for a few, one happened to be Jump City."

Garfield sighed, "Of course. It's always where I'm living."

"How do you think I feel? I was only living here because of Jinx. Now she's fucked off with someone else and left me here to rot!" Wally slammed his fist on the table, "It's all thanks to that fucking Mayor Matthews. If I could have a few minutes with him, I'd ring his white, chubby neck."

Garfield was in disbelief, what have they done to his friend?

"You don't know who Jinx is with?" Garfield asked. He was much disorientated about this whole situation; especially with Cyborg being the guy who's with Jinx.

"No, I don't. And I don't care; there are more important things on my mind then her," Wally took a breath, "As I was saying, they had this database with all of us in the Titans on there; they had our stats, powers, all of our details. Most of us were fine, only a few Titans were on the black list."

"And us two were on the black list," Garfield answered.

"Yeah, and because we were living in Jump City, we were caught."

Garfield shook his head, "This still just sounds like a bunch of riddles. Why was I sent off to a civil war and you to here?"

"If you had powers and couldn't defend the city, your powers had to go. That was the law that passed in Jump City. You remember that serum that took away your powers, and green skin?"

Now it was starting to make sense, Garfield was classed as some sort of dead weight to his team and the city.

Wally started talking again, "Well, they gave me the same one. They had some sort of companionate ground. If you accepted the law and the serum, without hesitation, you can go and live your life as a normal, power-free citizen. If not, they force the serum into you and slap you with a fucking twenty year prison sentence!"

"Twenty fucking years!? For being forced an unknown serum? What is this, a Nazi concentration camp?"

"There's a guy in here that beat his own mother and is only serving five years. It's fucking ridiculous."

Garfield then remembered something, he remembered the serum Cyborg used to try and take away the beast. The colour was Blood Red, which was the exact same colour as the serum that took away his shape shifting.

"Wally, I rejected the serum, and they sent me away. Why wasn't I sent here?"

Wally scoffed, "You got some sort of special privilege because you're a founding member of The Titans," He then looked at Garfield in the eyes, "And it was the agreement between Mayor Matthews and your former team. Nightwing and Raven signed for you to have the serum and serve in that war, if they brought you in and you refused."

Garfield was silent. Nightwing must have signed because he was leader of the team and Raven because she was pretty much the medic of the team. They agreed to have him sent away from his home and powers taken away from him.

"And the serum was Cybrog's recipe," Garfield said with no emotion in his force. He started to breathe silently but heavily, "Those back stabbing, mother fuckers."

Wally started to speak again, "I stuck up for you, man. When they called me in, they told me about the law, the serum, and why you were sent away. I told them to shove the serum where the sun doesn't shine, and here I am. All I have now is an orange jumpsuit and a job working in the prison workshop. Years of service taken away for no reason, what so ever."

"No. You're not staying here." Garfield replied, "I'm getting you out of this shithole."

Wally laughed, "And how are you going to do that? Go to law school and become my lawyer?"

Garfield smirked, "You want to know why I was here? I was delivering a bounty."

"A bounty?" Wally questioned, "So you're a Bounty Hunter now?"

Garfield nodded, "I got the job a couple of days ago, but yeah, I'm a Bounty Hunter."

"Let me get this straight. You return from a six year civil war; become a Bounty Hunter, and somehow have people in your pocket? That's how you said you got this surprise visitation," Wally raised an eyebrow, "How have you got in your pocket?"

"Mayor Matthews. He offered me the job because of the 'skills' I picked up in South Africa. After a little bit of tweaking to the agreed payment, and who's the boss, I started work."

"A little tweaking? You threatened him, didn't you?" Wally smirked.

"Hung him out of his window by the neck; now, he does what I say, or I kill him," They both laughed. There was something very satisfying when Garfield said what he said.

"Man, I got to hand it to you. You used to be so weenie before you left. How do you get away with it?"

Garfield leaned in close and whispered, "I still got some of my powers. They only took away the shape shifting and my old green look."

"Fuck off," Wally didn't believe it, "What happened? You visited some African, voodoo witch doctor in Haiti?"

"Yeah," Garfield answered, "I spend a couple of months there when I was tracking someone."

"What?" Wally coughed some smoke of out his lungs, "Are you serious? You got to tell me what happened."

Garfield shook his head, "Some other time, man. We got more important things to do first," Garfield stood up, "I got to get your out of here first."

Wally stood up, "And how are you going to do that?"

Garfield thought for a moment, "I'll talk to Matthews," Garfield then opened his arms, and he and Wally hugged for a few seconds.

"It's good you back, man. It's been shit since you've been gone," Wally said with a smile.

"I can tell. Everyone has gone crazy without me," Garfield joked. They said one final goodbye for their meeting and headed off in separate ways.

OoOoOoOoOo

The girls returned to the Tower about an hour ago, after the mall they decided to watch a movie and grab something to eat.

Raven went straight to her room when they returned to hid her makeup and meditate for a while. Her meditation was interrupted when Aqualad walked in to their room.

"You were gone for a while," He joked. Raven didn't say anything back, "You're still upset? Look, I said I was sorry; I really am about what happened. Things have just been weird lately, and I keep losing my temper."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" Raven turned around and stopped levitating, placing her feet firmly on the floor, "You hit me."

Aqualad sighed, "I know. And I've regretted it since it happened."

He walked up and placed his hand on Raven's cheek, "You know I would give my life to protect you."

Raven looked up at him, "The why have you been treating me so badly these past couple of weeks?" she was holding back the tears.

Aqualad's face looked very apologetic, "I don't know. I really don't know maybe stress from the crime fighting?"

"I could check to see what it is," Raven suggested, "There could be something subconsciously bothering you. That could be why you've been losing your temper."

He brushed his fingers through her hair, "That could be it; we could do something about it tomorrow. I have something else in mind," He then started kissing Raven's neck.

She actually giggled, "Garth, we can't. Everyone is still awake."

"The room is soundproof, remember?"

They then starting kissing patiently, and fell back of their bed. It was lucky the room was soundproof. Hopefully Cyborg wouldn't knock on their door, asking if they wanted anything to eat.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield pulled up to Jump City Hall, within no time he was back in Mayor Matthews' office.

"Logan?" The Mayor looked worried. He remembered the threat Garfield gave him about not wanting to have to return, "Look, I set up the meeting, agreed to your terms, what else do you want?"

"I want Wally out of prison."

Mayor Matthews closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh, "Logan, I really can't do that."

Garfield walked up to him, "And why not? Who's the boss here?"

"You are. But seriously, I don't have that power unless the criminal in question in helping with a crime case."

"I'll have him as my partner. Just give him another Bounty Hunter job. That could count."

The Mayor rubbed his head, "It doesn't work like that. There isn't some special Bounty Hunter prison release program."

"Can' you just make one?" Garfield asked.

"Look, Logan, I can't just keep ordering the things. It's a miracle I managed to keep my job from accepting your terms. If I try and realise Mr West, I lose my job and you'd lose yours."

Garfield huffed, "Fuck. Then what do we do? I still haven't got over the whole South Africa thing, you know."

The Mayor was silent for a moment, "Why not just break him out?"

Garfield looked at him, "What?"

Mayor Matthews smirked, "That's it. You break him out and have him as your Bounty Hunter partner," He then looked at Garfield, "But, there would be some precautions."

"What precautions?"Asked Garfield.

"Well, I could set up a separate account and pay him the same as you. It wouldn't look that good if I was caught giving an escaped convict a job."

"That sounds fun and all," Garfield replied, "But we would get caught either way. There's the simple fact of Wally being on the prison database. There would be his mug shot, name, place of birth and the rest of that shit on a file."

"Then wipe the file!" Mayor Matthews shouted.

"Easier said than done!" Garfield shouted back, "I'm good with a gun, not a keyboard."

"Then find someone! There's a whole city at your feet. There's bound to be some computer hacker out there."

Garfield nodded, "Yeah, I see. Ok, I'll just put an ad out in the paper, shall I? 'Computer Hacker wanted to wipe my friend's prison record while I break him out',"

"Just stop with the sarcasm for a second," The Mayor rubbed his eyes, "I admit, it's a farfetched plan, and I can't help much. But if you break him out, and wipe his record, he'll be able to work for us."

Garfield looked at him, and Mayor Matthews gulped, "Work for you, I mean."

Garfield sat down on the Mayor's desk, "I may know some people that could help, or at least the know people that could help. But when he's released, I can't promise to keep him away from you. He wants your blood for sending him to prison."

Mayor Mathews huffed, "Everyone wants my blood ever since you came back."

"Well what do you expect? You did pretty much almost ruin our lives. I'm surprised I haven't shot you."

"Why am I getting all the grief, your former team didn't exactly help you. The serum was Cyborg's recipe, and Nightwing, along with Raven, signed for you to be sent off."

"I know," Garfield answered, "Wally told me."

Garfield stood up and made his way to the door, "I'll call you when it's done."

"I'm sure I'll already know," Mayor Matthews called back as he sat down on his chair, "This job gets harder and harder," he mumbled to himself as he poured a glass a whiskey.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield walked into The Limerick and spotted Peter trying to fix his jukebox. The pub was empty, mostly because it was dinner time, so people were most likely at home.

"Stupid, pocksy, fucking thing," He mumbled.

"Having fun?" Garfield asked out loud, making Peter and yell a little bit.

"Ah, it's you, boy! How are you, laddie?" Peter asked while placing a hand on his chest.

Garfield walked up to him and pointed at his IRA tattoo, "What was your specialty when you were with the IRA?"

Peter locked at his tattoo and smiled, "Explosions, shooting, drinking. Anything for Mother Ireland, boy," he answered back. Peter walked over to the bar and poured a couple of drinks for them both, "Why do you ask?" Peter took a swig of his drink.

"I want to break my friend out of prison," answered Garfield.

After hearing his answer, Peter started coughing up is drink, "You want to break your friend out of prison?" He asked, "That's quite a task for you, boy."

"Tell me about it," Garfield took a swig of his drink. "I got to try and find someone to hack in the prison's database, wipe my friend's file of it, and break him out."

"Well, if you need help, I could give you a hand. I've broken in and out of prisons a few times in my youth."

Garfield's eyes went wide and he slowly put his drink down, "You can break into a prison?"

"Oh, Ai," Peter answered back, "It's been a while but it's better than this shitehole. Especially since Helen left to stay with her sister in Florida. Thank heavens"

Garfield smiled, "This is great. But we still need someone who's good with computers," Garfield thought for a moment, and then he had an idea, "Peter? Do you have a phonebook?"

Peter nodded and grabbed a phone book from under the bar and placed it in front of Garfield. Garfield started skimming through it; he made his way to the 'J' section and managed to find what he was looking for. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the number.

A familiar voice answered the phone.

"_Joe's Guntorium, who can I help?" _

"Hey, Joe, it's Garfield Logan."

"_What can I do for you, Mr Logan?" _

"I was wondering if I could use your help with a certain task I've been given."

"_Is this help with tracking a Bounty?"_

"Not exactly, I need to break someone out of prison."

Joe was quiet for a moment. Garfield even thought that he might have even hung up, but then Joe started speaking again.

"_Ok."_

Garfield stared at the phone, "Uh, Ok? Do you want to know the plan?"

"_Hit me."_

"...Well, There's Peter and I. Peter is ex-IRA and a demolitions expert, and we need a computer hacker to wipe my friend's file from the prison database."

"_Alright. What's the meeting time and point?"_

"Well, I'm at The Limerick pub right now. I don't know what time to meet though."

"_Limerick Pub, 08:30 am, tomorrow morning." _

Joe then hung up the phone, leaving Garfield very confused about what just happened.

"Well?" Peter asked, "What happened?"

"We're all meeting here at 08:30, tomorrow morning.

Peter scratched his beard, "I'll have to close the pub...fuck it, this is a better use off my time."

"Breaking someone out of prison?" Garfield asked.

"Yes," Peter answered back with a smile.

Garfield laughed, "You really are a crazy, old bastard, aren't you?"

"Yes," Peter answered again and took a swig of his drink. Garfield finished his and headed for the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Peter lifted his glass, "08:30, tomorrow morning, lad."

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield drove into the Tower garage, locked the T-Car and made his way up to the common-room. It's been another, very long day and all he wanted to do was eat something and rest for tomorrow.

When he walked into the common-room, only Starfire was in there. She was reading something on the kitchen counter, and she wasn't sitting down. She was slightly bent over the counter, not leaving anything to the imagination.

Garfield averted his eyes and made his way to the fridge, hell bent on minding his own business. That would explain why he's staring at the ceiling as he was walking, humming some random tune.

"Hello, friend Garfield," Starfire said with slightly slurred voice. Garfield can also smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Starfire, have you been drinking?" Garfield said as he pulled out a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels from the fridge.

Starfire giggled, "Maybe," She then stood up and managed to keep her balance, "Friend, when was the last time you have the sex?"

Garfield was looking in the fridge at the time when that question was asked. Safe to say, he now has a bruise at the back of his head.

He looked at Starfire while rubbing his head, and trying to keep _his _balance now, "The sex?" he asked, "Uh, why do you ask?" There's nothing more tense then telling a drunken girl you're a virgin. It's the same feeling when trying to spend Scottish money and England.

"Well, Raven and Aqualad are having the sex right now; Cyborg went to visit Friend Jinx to have the sex. But Richard is too busy chasing criminals to have the sec with me." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Garfield noticed that this made her cleavage a lot more noticeable.

"_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life." _Garfield decided that this was the best time to make toast. Yes, toast; it's quick and easy to make, and hot depending on when you eat it. He just needs to get to his room.

He turned around, with his back facing Starfire and placed two piece of bread in the toaster.

Starfire smirked and snuck up behind Garfield when he was busy making his supper, when he turned around he was greeted with a pair of Tameranian breasts in his face and her hand grabbing his crotch.

"_Oh my God," _Garfield had no idea what to do. He was really struggling to come up with a plan, and it was definitely a lost cause when Star slipped her hand down his trousers.

"Uh, Star, I think you may be a little light headed. You should probably get some sleep."

Starfire smirked, "Mind if I use yours? It looks ever so comfortable," she then started to kiss him all over his neck, while still spending time in his lower regions.

"_Oh Jesus, this is happening. Why couldn't this happen years ago!?" _

Garfield was having flash backs to when this would of been the best thing that's ever happened to him. But then he had a thought.

"_Hang on. Why shouldn't I pursue this?"_

He remembered the things Wally said earlier, he knew Star wouldn't have had anything to do with it. She was always too innocent, and she really was happy to see him back in the Tower. And know here she was, throwing her drunken self on him. They do say: alcohol brings out the truth.

"Starfire, why me?" Garfield asked, this could be a first time, and no one has ever showed him this kind of affection.

"Because I want you," She then started to kiss Garfield passionately, and when that happened, only two words flew through Garfield's head.

"_Fuck it."_

He kissed her back just as hard and pushed her up against the kitchen counter. Before they got any further, Garfield stopped.

"Wait. We can't do this here."

Starfire sat up and smiled, "Agreed, we shall go to your room, yes?"

Garfield shook his head, "No, if anyone sees you walk out in the morning, they'll know."

Starfire smirked, "I know a place," She then whispered in Garfield's ear, and the smirk on Garfield's face said it all.

"I'll meet you there."

"Don't be too long," She kissed him a final time and headed off out of the common-room and down one of the hallways.

As soon as he was on his own, Garfield rushed for the fridge and picked up the half empty Jack Daniels and took a few huge gulps.

He then made his way to the common-room door that led to the same hallway Starfire walked down. As the door opening, a sweaty Aqualad was in front of him.

"Oh, Hey Gar-" Aqualad was interrupted with a backhand to the face that knocked him on his ass.

"Don't have time to talk. Shit to do," Garfield then rushed down the hallway.

"Well that was weird," Aqualad then looked at the kitchen, "There's toast in the toaster!" he shouted, but no one answered, "Fine, I'll fucking eat it!"

As Garfield made his down the hallway, he reached his destination, Starfire's old room. He walked inside and it was pitch black.

"Starfire, you in here?" He closed the door and locked it, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Yes, I'm here," Garfield could see Starfire near the window, when the clouds moved and the moonlight shown, he could see her, naked.

"Took your time," Satrfire then faced him and, to Garfield's surprise, pounced on him and they both landed on her old bed. Starfire then wasted to time in taking off all of Garfield's clothing but stopped when she noticed something.

"Friend, why do you have a gun?" Starfire was holding his 44 Magnum.

Garfield laughed slightly, "Old habits die hard," He lied, "It's just something you learn in the war, Star."

She shrugged her shoulders and put the gun down on her floor, completely not bothered about it. They then got back to business.

OoOoOoOoOo

A while past, a long while. The door to Starfire's old room opened and Garfield stuck his head out, looking up and down the corridor.

"It's clear," He said and they both walked out. Starfire's hair was a mess but she looked very satisfied. Garfield was also satisfied, but limping.

"Richard never did what you did, Friend Garfield. You should do it to me again." Starfire smiled and kissed Garfield on the lips.

"Yeah, I will when we have the chance," He kissed her back, they both separated before they went for round number four.

"See you tomorrow, Garfield," Starfire purred and headed for hers and Nightwing's room.

Garfield looked at her walking away, swaying like she normally did when she walked. He could admit, he had the time of his life. But now it was time to rest because he _really_ needed it now.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield woke up to an alarm, it was 07:30 and he needed to get ready for today. He quickly had a shower and dressed in his usual casual wear. He always wears his bandana and military jacket.

He made his way into the common-room and to his surprise, everyone was there eating breakfast.

"_For fuck sake."_

"Good morning, man!" Cyborg called from the kitchen.

"Yes, good morning, Friend Garfield" Starfire smiled, "Hope you slept well."

Garfield managed to give her a secret wink and walked to the kitchen.

"Off any where important, today?" Cyborg asked, as he handed Garfield an already cooked breakfast.

"Just meeting some work friends."

Nightwing sat next to him, "You got a job?"

"Yeah, the Mayor gave me some security work because of my training. It's alright pay."

Nightwing nodded, "There's a motorbike for you in the garage. So guy from Texas brought it down an hour ago."

With a smile, Garfield l took a bite of a piece of bacon and looked at Nightwing, "Good." He then stood up and made it way to the garage, "Well, I'm out. See you guy later." And with that said, Garfield was gone.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was 08:25 and Garfield pulled up to The Limerick on his new Harley Davidson. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted to ride to Mexico and back and then back to Mexico.

He walked inside and saw Peter drinking at the bar.

"Irish coffee?" Garfield asked, walking up to him a patting him on the back.

"Ai, I need something to pick me up for today."

Garfield looked at the clock, it was 08:30 and to his surprise, he heard a beep from outside the pub.

"That must be Joe?" Garfield walked over to the door and saw Joe sitting in a black van. He singled to Garfield and Peter to jump in the back, which they did.

When they were inside, Garfield noticed two bullet proof vest; two yellow hooded jump suits; two grey bandanas; a pair of sun glassed; two pairs of black gloves; two pairs of grey sneakers, and two baseball caps. Garfield looked over at Joe and saw that he was already wearing all of the same gear.

He had the bullet proof over the yellow jumpsuit, which the hood was up; the sunglasses, bandana and baseball cap were covering most of his face, the gloves were covering his hands and he had the grey sneakers on his feet.

"Put all of that on quickly, we'll be at the prison soon."

Peter and Garfield did what they were told and started undressing to put the prison break gear on.

"We're not going to be winning any fashion show with this on," Peter joked.

As they were getting changed, Joe passed back a blue duffle bag, and a map of the prison.

"Ok, this is the plan and I'm only going to say it once, so you better pay attention," Joe sternly said, "In the bag are an M-4 Carbine, a Steyr Aug a2, and a Vector, and ammo for all three, pick whichever one you like," He then made a sharp turn, "Four C4's, A desert eagle with ammo, a Glock with enough ammo," He then looked at Garfield, "I hope you brought your Magnum because that's your secondary weapon."

Garfield nodded, "Is there more ammo?" he asked, Joe nodded.

"The map shows three coloured lines. Garfield: your line is the green one; your task is to make you was over to Area C, which is where Mr West's cell is located. It will still be lockdown, so he will be there. Peter: Your line is the Orange one; you're in charge of demolition and cover fire, you will take the two C4's and blow a hole in the East Wall, you will then make you way to the cafeteria and clear it out."

"Understood," Peter replied, "And what about you?"

"I will be talking the other two C4's and will be blowing a hole in the West Wall, I will then make my way to the control tower and opening all the cells to the prison."

Garfield looked at him, "Why are we releasing all the prisoners?"

"It will provide cover for us to make our escape through the sewer. While the prisoners riot and try to escape themselves, we'll slip away without a trace."

"Smart," Said Peter, "Not too thrilled about the sewer, but fuck it."

"Once we've accomplished all of our separate tasks, we'll regroup in the cafeteria, we will then all make our way to the where the database is held in the centre of the prison called 'The Hexagon', I will hack into the database and wipe the files of Mr West, while you two provide cover fire. When that is done, we make our way to the sewer entrance near the South end of the prison."

"Is this all understood?" Joe asked everyone.

Both Garfield and Peter replied with a yes. Joe then stopped the car onto of a hill, overlooking the prison. He turned around and faced the two of them.

"The deadline time to meet in the cafeteria is 09:30; the deadline to escape the prison through the sewer is 10:00. Any later and this plan fails and we all get caught."

Garfield nodded, "We'll be there."

Joe then drove closer to the prison, he hid in a blind spot from the cameras and both Peter and Garfield got out of the van.

"09:30," said Joe from the van, "Good luck, gentlemen," He then drove off to the West Side of the prison.

"Well, Lad," Peter started, "Let's bust out your friend."

Garfield nodded and they both made their way to the prison East Wall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you remember the plan?" asked Garfield as he was cutting a hole in the prison fence.

"Aye, Lad. Quickly now, we may be in a blind spot but that still doesn't mean we're invisible."

Garfield managed to cut a sizable hole in the fence and they quickly crawled through. Wasting no time they ran, but kept low, towards the East Wall. Peter got out his two C4's and attached them on the wall.

Garfield watched as Peter placed the C4, "When's the last time you used C4?"

Laughing, Peter replied, "I can't remember. I was drunk most of the time," He then connected the wires to the correct place, "Ok, Lad. I'm giving us twenty seconds to get ready. Stand back," Peter set the detonator and started walking backwards.

Choosing the M-4 Carbine, Garfield made sure that his gun was loaded and ammo was strapped in the correct places. Peter did the same thing with his Steyr and Glock.

"Ten seconds," Garfield mumbled. He started to steady his breathing and kept calm. This is what he used to do during the civil war because tasks like these can fail so easily by the smallest of mistakes. All three of them have to be focused and ready succeed.

"Five seconds," Peter said back. Peter was felling the same way as Garfield was, it's been a long time since he's done anything like this, and he's hoping that his age won't be his downfall.

Have you ever had one of those times, where a minute felt like an hour? Well, these last five seconds shot by like a bat out of Hell. The explosion from the C4's was a lot bigger then Garfield and Peter expected and blew them of their feet.

"Holy Mother Mary!" Peter shouted as he stood up after flying back a few feet, "I think we stood a bit close."

"Do you think so?!" Garfield shouted as he stood up, "Fuck! The whole city must've heard that! We gotta be quick," They both ran in the whole and into the hallway which was covered in smoke.

Peter coughed, "I can't see fuck all."

Garfield tried to use his advanced eye sight but the smoke was too dark and thick, "We have to get out of the smoke. You go that way and try and find the cafeteria, I'll head over to Area C."

"Aye, good luck to you, Lad. Don't get shot!" Peter joked as he ran opposite to Garfield, becoming invisible from the smoke.

Garfield ran in the other direction and managed to get out of the smoke. He looked around the hall way he was in and spotted a map on the wall. Luckily it turns out that booth He and Peter were running in the right directions to their destinations, and Area C was close by.

For the first time in a while, Garfield thought that maybe luck was on his side, but then a loud siren noise, along with flashing red lights that lit up the entire hallway started to go off.

"_Code BETA, Code BETA, Prison break out in progress. Security team BETA dispatched." _

The voice giving the warning started to repeat itself, and Garfield was not happy with the sound of 'security team BETA' because the Teen Titans were a part of that team. It must of bean the C4; knowing America, they're thinking it's a terrorist attack. So the super heavies are on the way.

"Shit. Need to keep moving!" Garfield ran down the hallway and made his way to Area C. This could go horribly wrong, very quickly.

OoOoOoOoOo

It was like any other slow day in the Titan household. Cyborg was bored out of his mind and was trying to alleviate that boredom by playing Mega Monkeys 4; Raven was sat no to far from him on the couch, reading a book.

It was just those two in the common-room for the moment. Nightwing was in the gym; trying to get rid of his anger by going a few rounds with the punching bag. He and Starfire had yet another argument about his obsessive personality with catching criminals; which he would end up apologising for so he doesn't end up getting another migraine from their constant bickering.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a faint bang that echoed around the tower, without hesitation, Nightwing ran to the common-room to find out what the hell that noise was. When he entered the common-room he saw everyone in there, looking quite bewildered.

"Did you hear it as well?" Aqualad asked, standing next to Raven.

Nightwing nodded, "Yeah, it was definitely an explosion. It was quite faint, so the explosion must be in the outskirts of the city."

"Yeah," Cyborg answered, "I'm trying to find out where it happened," He was typing away on the keyboard that was connected to the Titan computer. Before I managed to find out where the explosion was, the red siren rang out in the tower and a voice started talking.

"_Code BETA, Code BETA, Prison break out in progress. Security team BETA dispatched." _

"Prison break?" Cyborg question as he started typing into the Titan computer, "At Jump City Penitentiary?"

"But that's a minimum security prison. Who would break into a minimum security prison?" Aqualad asked.

Nightwing frowned, "I don't know, but we're about to find out. Titan's Go!" They all ran out of the common-room quickly and began their mission.

OoOoOoOoOo

Peter ran out of the smoke and managed to finally get his vision back. The hallway was empty and he could hear Garfield run in the opposite direction. Happy that he hasn't heard gunshots yet, he tried to look for a map of some sort, so he'd know where the cafeteria was.

Having no luck in this hallway, he walked down to the end of the hallway and made his way down another one. Thankfully, there was a sign hanging from the ceiling saying that the cafeteria was down the hallway and to the left.

Just as Peter was about to make his way down the hallway, a red siren covered the whole area. Next, a voice rang all around him.

"_Code BETA, Code BETA, Prison break out in progress. Security team BETA dispatched." _

The same voice kept repeating itself, which was agitating the Irish man very quickly.

"Sounds like my wife," He joked but after that, he knew it was time to get serious. It won't take long for that security team to arrive at the prison, and he has no idea how many are coming.

He ran down the hallway, turned left, and right in front of him was the cafeteria, and not an empty one. Three guards were in there, and thanks to the recent explosion, they were on high alert.

"Bugger," Peter wondered what he could do, could he kill all three of them in time? Should he try and take them hostage? There wasn't much time to think because one of the guards spotted him.

"Hey, you! Put down the gun!" The guard demanded as he pointed his gun at Peter, followed by the other two pointing their guns at him. Taking a breath, Peter quickly raised his gun and shot the first guard in the stomach. With the other guards distracted by the cries on their injured comrade, Peter managed to take cover behind a table before they remembered him.

It didn't take long, before Peter knew it; the other two guards took cover and started shooting at the table which he was using as a shield. With his training, Peter knew how to wait and listen; granted it was quite hard to do that with a loud siren ringing, guards shooting at you, and limited time before the prison's reinforcements arrive. That didn't faze him however, because he managed to hear one of the guards not shooting, because he needed to reload. This gave him enough time to take aim and fire a few bullets into the unlucky guard's chest.

He took his chance and pointed his gun at the last remaining guard, "Get on the fucking floor!" He demanded.

The guard did what he was told and dropped his gun and got on his knees. Peter ran up and hit the guard in the face with the butt of his gun, knocking the guard unconscious.

Peter looked around to see if the cafeteria was now cleared; which it was. With his task completed, he sat down on one of the tables and kept watch of the entrances to the cafeteria, hoping it was his comrades to walk in and not a swat team.

After a few moments, he was shocked to hear another explosion coming from the West side on the prison, but then he remembered about Joe having to do his part for this break out. The strange thing was, the explosion sounded nowhere near as loud as it did for him and Garfield.

"I was supposed to use two, wasn't I?" He asked himself, there was only one way to find out if he made a big mistake or not.

OoOoOoOoO

"Stupid, incompetent, morons!" Joe shouted as he ran over to the West wall of the prison. He heard the explosion from the East wall; the ground actually shook when the C4 went off. It wouldn't take much brain power to know that they used two C4's, which was not part of the plan!

Wasting no time, he planted _one _C4 to the West wall, and set the timer to five seconds. They were now already in the danger zone, thanks to that huge explosion. He ran to a safe distance and the C4 went off. The explosion was loud, but wasn't loud enough to startle the whole city.

Running inside the prison, he ran into two guards; which he disposed of quickly. His task was to get to the control tower, so knowing where to go wasn't an issue. A big control tower towering above the entire prison? Yeah, definitely the Elephant in the room.

The tower was in the centre of the prison courtyard, and the only way in is from the West side of the prison, which had the only third floor in the entire prison. You have to get to the third floor, and then make your way across the West wall, and then make your way up the control tower stairs. And then, after all that, he has to repel down from the top of the tower, through the courtyard, and meet in the cafeteria.

Good thing Joe had a fitness schedule. And good thing he had brains as well as brawns.

Making his way up to the third floor wasn't an issue; most of the guards were at the prison cells, making sure a prisoner wouldn't be getting an early release. That's where Garfield is going to have his issues.

That's another reason why Joe has to be quick on his task. The prisoners being released will give Garfield a good enough distraction to grab Wally and get to the meeting point.

Kicking open a blue double door, he was now on top if the West wall and he could see the entrance to the control tower, but that not the only thing he sees. In between him and the tower were the riflemen of the prison, carrying what appear to be, scoped hunting rifles. Joe knew he'd have to dispose of these anyway. They would prove to be quite the nuisance when trying to shoot him and his teammates.

Willing to admit it; wearing yellow jumpsuits was most likely a bad decision when you're trying to use prisoners in _orange_ jumpsuits as some sort of: human cloaking devise. It would be quite unlikely that it would work, so the riflemen have to go.

Joe would have to be as silent and quick as he can. These riflemen are quick, and will waste no time shooting to one threat on the narrow wall. But Joe could also use that to his advantage: Everyone on the wall is an easy target.

Keeping low, Joe snuck over and made his way behind one of the riflemen, who was having a cigarette and slit his throat. He took the hunting rifle from the now deceased prison guard and pushed him off the wall. Before the other two riflemen would hear the body hit the ground, Joe used the hunting rifle to shoot both men in the head.

There was a problem, these hunting rifles were loud. Dropping the rifle, Joe sprinted across the wall and kicked open the tower entrance door. He had the Vector, so he had good firepower.

Joe ran up the stairs leading to the top of the tower, when he was nearing the top, he was greeted by a few prison guards.

"Drop the gun!" A guard demanded.

Joe remained calm; he started to slowly bring his gun to the ground. The further it went down, the less tense the guards were getting. Just as he was about to place the gun on the ground, he lifted it to his hip and opened fire. He didn't bother to aim; Joe just released an entire round of bullets into the small amount of guards that were in his way.

"Assholes," He mumbled as he walked over the pile of dead prison guards, he was then at the top of the control tower.

Joe could hear mumbling coming from behind one of the control points, it was another guard who looked like he was surrendering.

"Please, don't kill me," He sobbed, "I'll do anything, just don't kill me."

Joe raised his gun, "You're a father aren't you?" He asked.

The prison guard nodded, "Yes, I have two daughters. Don't take me away from them." The guard let a tear fall.

"You see that pile of men," Joe used his gun to point, still looking at the guard, "I bet they were fathers too. Why should they die, and I let you live?"

The guard didn't answer back; he started to shake when Joe walked closer to him.

"What makes you so special?" Joe asked, he pointed his gun in the guard's face, "Well? Do you have an answer?"

The guard took a short breath, "No, I don't," He closed his eyes, expecting a bang and a short pain in his forehead, followed by his death. But that never came; he opened his eyes again and saw the anonymous figure staring at him.

"I'll make you a deal," Joe started, "Release all the prisoners, and I'll let you go back to your family."

The guard wasted no time in putting in the code to open all cells in the prison.

Joe smirked from behind his mask, "Thank you," He then hit the guard in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking the guard out.

With his task done, Joe shot through the large window that was in front of him, he then proceeded to attach his rope to the metal frame of the window to repel down. Before he made his way down, he looked at his watch. 09:26, he has four minutes to make it to the cafeteria.

He was held up from repelling down because in the corner of his eye, he noised a white and blue car pulling into the prison car park, a blue and black motorcycle, and two people hovering above. They were then followed by four swat vans.

"Shit," Joe mumbled, that was heavy reinforcements. They needed to move fast. Skipping putting on the safety harness, Joe just grabbed the rope and leaped of the tower. If he fucked up, he'll be dead but he couldn't waste anymore time. Having that little morality talk with the guard was risky enough.

Taking a few more leaps, he was on the ground. Joe then noised that the prisoners were taking advantage to their release and were storming the courtyard and having a huge riot.

"And I have to walk thought that," Joe sighed and sprinted towards the prison.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield made it to Area C, he was lucky from having run into no guards...yet. He was hoping that that luck would stay with him when he's in Area C.

He never was that lucky though, because in front of him were a vast amount of guards, guarding the cells. He knows that he doesn't have enough ammo to take on these guards _and _the reinforcements that are on the way. But what other option does he have?

"I can't just wait until the cells are open. They might not even open! Joe could be dead right now," He said to himself.

His ears were then greeted by the sound of another explosion coming from the West. Garfield smirked because some of the startled guards decided to check it out. This left about eight guards in Area C.

"Thank you, Joe."

Garfield thought that he might be able to get away with some silent kills, and then finish off the rest with his Magnum, if the cells haven't opened by then.

The only light that shown in the whole of Area C was the flashing red siren, this did leave a few dark spots that Garfield could use. He decided that crawling on the floor would decrease his chances on getting noticed for the first few moments.

There were also some tables that he could also use as cover and hid under, so he made his way to the closest one, but he didn't crawl under it. There was one guard he was reasonably close to Garfield, so using the sound of the siren; he knew that he'll get the kill.

He waited behind the table for the guard to move closer, and when he was close enough, Garfield struck. He used his left hand to cover the guard's mouth and his right arm to quickly snap the guard's neck. Quick, easy, and silent, thanks to the siren. None of the other guards noticed.

Hiding the body under the table, Garfield made his way to a shadowed area under some stairs that lead to the second cell floor. He was completely invisible, and again he waited. It didn't take long for another guard to get close enough for Garfield to strike.

Getting behind him, Garfield turned the guard around a punched him in the throat, making the guard unable to make a sound. He then dragged the guard to the shadowed area and again, snapped the guard's neck.

It was times like this where he was really glad that he was sent off to the South African civil war. You need to be quick and silent for tasks such as this: killing guards to break your friend out of prison.

Before Garfield made his way to his next victim, his hearing managed to catch the faint sound of two gunshots coming from the West side of the prison. Garfield guessed that it was Joe, and he also guessed that thanks to his hearing, he was the only one in the area _to_ hear it. The other guards didn't even flinch.

"_If that's Joe, then he's not far from the tower, I reckon," _Garfield thought as he continues to linger in the shadows. He could now bid his time and wait for Joe, but time is the one thing they don't have. It's amazing that the reinforcements haven't arrived yet. Yes, the prison was on the outskirts but this is quite the emergency. Safe to say, Garfield was disappointed in the lack of preparation for such an event.

Finally decided, Garfield stayed where he was. But he needed to clear the way for Wally and himself, so he aimed his M-4 Carbine at one of the guards' heads.

Being really light on the trigger, he managed to only shoot one bullet from the gun, getting a headshot on one of the guards. This startled the other guards, who then began to open fire in any direction. Garfield quickly dived under the nearest table to use as a shield.

"These guys need to learn to calm down," He said to himself. Garfield then aimed his gun from under the table and managed to hit another guard in the kidney. When another guard ran over the check if he was okay, Garfield got another kill.

"_This is too easy," _He thought, checking his surroundings before he left the safety of the table. He noticed that the remainder of the guards were on the second floor; this gave them a better view.

"_Maybe the table isn't such a bad idea for now. I just hope Joe hurries up."_

And, just like that, the cells were open. Garfield couldn't believe his luck, "A bit fucking convenient, if you ask me," He stood up and started to shoot at the remaining guards. Swarms of prisoners ran out cheering, and if almost instantly, started rioting.

Garfield grabbed one of the prisoners by the scruff, "Which cell is Wally West's?" The prisoner didn't seem too fussed by the abuse and pointed to one of the cells. It was on the top floor, furthest to the right. Wasting no time, Garfield released the prisoner and made his way to Wally's cell.

When he rushed in, he saw Wally still lying on his bed, most likely letting to prisoners riot so he could bide his time for his escape. Wally looked over at the masked man holding a gun.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, sitting up on his bed. Garfield moved the bandana covering the majority of his face down to his nick, and took of the sunglasses.

"Told you I was getting you out of here," Garfield smirked. He put the glasses back on and moved the bandana up to cover his face again.

Wally laughed, "Well, I'll be damned. I didn't think you were going to break me out."

Garfield shrugged his shoulders, "This is the fun way. Come on, we need to get to the cafeteria, quick!"

"I'll lead you there, I know this place like that back of my hand," Wally walked out of the cell and they both started to run over to the cafeteria, pushing prisoners who got in the way.

OoOoOoOoOo

Peter was digging through one of the fridges in the back of the cafeteria. None of the food looked that appealing to him. He picked up a piece of mouldy chicken.

"I didn't think we were in Dublin?" He joked as he threw the chicken back in the fridge. When he walked out, he saw Garfield and Wally rush in.

Peter smiled and looked at the clock, "And with two minutes to spare, good on you, Lad!" He laughed, and patted Garfield on the shoulder.

"Peter, this is Wally. Wally, this is Peter," Said Garfield as he introduced them. Wally raised his hand and Peter shook it.

"Hey, man. Thanks for the breakout," Wally joked, making Peter laugh.

"Aye, but we haven't broken you out yet. Speaking of which, where the cowboy?" Peter asked, looking at the clock, which was now on 09:30.

"Right here," Joe answered from the doorway, "Come on, let's move," Joe started to run down a hallway with the other three in pursuit.

"He's not one for small talk, is he?" Wally mumbles to Peter as they ran.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," Peter answered back with a laugh, "Let's go, boys!" He shouted with his strong Irish voice.

"Irish," Joe mumbled from the front. Good thing his face was covered, the others wouldn't be able to see his smirk.

OoOoOoOoOo

The Titans made it to the prison, but they were too late to stop most of what has already happened. The prisoners were already rioting.

Cyborg and Aqualad stepped out of the car and walked toward Nightwing, who pulled up in front of him.

"What do we do with this, dude?"

Nightwing took off his helmet, he saw the chief of the swat teams walk over to him, "Let me talk to the chief a sec, he might give us a task," He got off his motorcycle and met the chief half way.

Raven and Starfire landed next to Cyborg and Aqualad and watched NIghtwing talking to the chief.

"Who do you think caused this?" Raven asked, "There are no meta-humans in this prison."

Cyborg nodded, "I know what you mean. Normally, someone is trying to break out Cinderblock, or Plasmus. At least they're a certain level of danger for the city."

"Well, a prison break is a prison break, and look at the prisoners riot," Aqualad pointed towards the mass riot, "It's no doubt they're on their way to the city."

"I guess you're right," said Cyborg, crossing his arms and waiting for Nightwing to tell them the plan. Within a few moments, Nightwing walked over to his team.

"Ok, here's the plan: The chief is going to take his men inside the prison, it is believed that that firearms are being used. They need us to stop the prisoners from leaving these grounds and taking their riot towards the city."

"Well, that's easy enough," Cyborg looked over at Raven, "Hey, Rave, can't you make a big dome over the whole prison?"

Raven nodded, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted and created a giant black dome that covered the entire prison.

Clapping his hands together, Cyborg made his way over to the T-Car, "Well, that's a job well done. Might as well listen to some tunes and wait for this to blow over."

OoOoOoOoOo

The boys were still making their way to the hexagon in the centre of the prison. They encountered a few guards but took care of them in no time. When they finally reached their destination, Joe put the last C4 on the giant steel door that opened the entrance to the hexagon.

"In theory, this should open the door," Joe said as he set up the wires.

"In theory?" Peter asked, "And what if this 'theory' turns out to be a load of gobshite?"

"Boys, let's just go on with the plan," Garfield said, keeping watch of the hallway, "Joe, did you see any reinforcements arrive when you were in the control tower?"

"Yeah, a few swat teams and a white and blue car, also a motorcycle and two hovering girls."

Wally looked at Garfield, "The Titans are here? Dude, we could take them out."

"No," Garfield interjected, "We're here to break you out of prison and that's what we're going to do."

Wally sighed, "Alright then. Miss this golden opportunity."

"We still to the plan," Garfield said, not looking at Wally.

Joe stepped back from the C4, "Ok, in ten seconds, were open. There should be no guard in there, but there is a security alarm which will most likely lead the swat teams here, so get ready."

"Oh, fucking great," Garfield sarcastically replied, taking cover behind a wall, "Wally, you should go in the hexagon with Joe. Peter and I will stay here."

"Aye, Lad. You'll be a sitting duck here," Peter was also taking cover behind a wall, opposite Garfield.

Wally nodded and stood next to Joe. They all listened to the detonator beep down to the final beep, and then their eyes were rocked by the close explosion.

"Go, go, go!" Peter shouted at Joe and Wally, who ran through the smoke and into the hexagon. Peter and Garfield took position and got ready for the swat teams to arrive. In front of them was a small hallway, so that would be there advantage, but they don't know how many are coming, and if they have enough ammo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Joe and Wally were inside the hexagon, which was glowing blue. There were different types of machinery, all working.

"Trippy," Wally said as he looked around. Joe found the main computer which was connected to the prison database.

Joe inserted a memory card into the computer, which brought up a loading screen. Suddenly, a load of different numbers and letters raced all over the computer screen. Wally first mistook it for the matrix.

"Wow," He said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm clearing you file, that way, no one will know you escaped. I will then be taking you as my apprentice to work in my store and train you to be like one of us."

Wally stared at Joe, "One of you?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were given the same formula that Garfield was given to remove you're powers. You were then placed in here for refusing to take it?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, we got fucked over, so what? You're breaking me out, that's all that matters."

Joe looked at him, "Is it? You seemed quite adamant to have Garfield take revenge on his former team."

"Well, yeah. They were a part of the whole...fucking over situation."

"So don't you think it's fair to do what Garfield did? He came over here, and took his new job by force. The mayor is terrified of him, because he was terrifying."

Wally smirked, "And you think I should be like that?"

"I believe in karma, Mr West. And I believe in power, that's why I agreed to help Garfield break you out. You, Garfield, and even Peter, are very resourceful to me, and I have some plans of my own which I'll need all of your help for."

"So, like some sort of mercenary squad?" Wally asked.

Joe smirked, "You could call it that," The memory card did what it was supposed to do and brought up the prisoner database. Joe types in Wally's full name and his file was brought up and in no time at all, Joe deleted it and made sure there were no other copies.

"Finished," Joe removed the memory card and place it in his jumpsuit, "Let's get out of here."

They started to make their way over to the entrance but stopped when they could hear a vast amount of gunshots being fired.

"That's sound like a lot of backup," Wally said, felling a little uneasy. Joe pulled out a desert eagle from his jumpsuit and passed it to Wally.

"Have you used one of these before?" He asked.

Wally looked at the gun, "My Uncle took me paintballing once."

Joe put the gun in Wally's hand, "Just aim and shoot for now, we're going to need all the firing power we got," Joe then pulled something from his jumpsuit, which made Wally step away from him.

"A grenade?! You've been carrying a grenade?!" He shouted.

Joe sighed, "Come on," He grabbed Wally by the scruff of his jumpsuit and pulled him towards the entrance.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield and Peter were firing like there was no tomorrow. I few dead swat members lay dead on the floor, but there were plenty more that were trying to make their way down.

"Stop firing and lay down you weapons," The chief shouted using a megaphone from behind a wall.

"Go fuck yourself!" Peter shouted and continued to fire, "I'm running low on ammo, Lad," he said to Garfield.

"Me too, they better hurry the fuck up!"

Joe and Wally ran out and took cover behind the walls their other two comrades were using.

Garfield looked at them, "I don't think we can make it out of here, they're crowding the entire hallway!" He shouted above the gunshots.

"Don't worry!" Joe shouted back, he then held up the grenade, "Just cover your ears!"

"Is that a fucking grenade?!" Peter shouted. Joe answered with a nod and took out the pin; he then threw it down the hallway.

All four of them could hear the swat members shot 'grenade' and 'take cover' before the grenade exploded. The cried coming from down the hallway reminded Garfield of some of the villages that were ransacked by rebels.

The cried reminded both Peter and Joe of times in their past, when times like that happen, you need to embrace the pain, or else it can consume you. That was something all three of them learnt the hard way. Hell, even Wally knew that lesson. Maybe that's why they work well together?

They all shook off their separate thoughts and took the open advantage to get the fuck away from this prison.

"Come on, boys! Let's shift it!" Peter shouted and made his way down the hallway, avoiding looking at the body parts that lay on the floor, and the blood that stained the walls. The other three did the same thing.

OoOoOoOoOo

All four of them made it to the courtyard, with the riots still in progress. But what they were not expecting was the giant black dome that covered the entire prison.

"What in the world?" Peter questioned, "Did we disrespect some voodoo god that watches over the prison?"

"No," Garfield answered back, "This is Raven; she's blocking the prisoners from escaping."

Wally looked around, "So, that's it? We made it this far, to be caught right at the end? Fuck me!" He kicked a rock and sat on the ground.

"Does it really matter? We're escaping through the sewer," Peter said, "So, let's make a move."

Joe shook his head, "We can't. The sewer entrance is made out of concrete and you used both of your C4's on the East wall. You were supposed to use one."

Peter scoffed, "Well, fucking oops! You failed to mention that part, cowboy."

"I was under the influence that you were a trained demolitionist. I imagined you knew to only use one explosive for a concrete wall."

"Cowboy, I'm from Ireland. We don't use odd numbers."

"Well, that explains why Ireland is split into two regions, then," Joe answered back.

Peter laughed, "Oh is that fighting talk I here?" He started to roll up his sleeves, "Well, if you want some, I'll give it to ya!"

"With you both shit the fuck up!" Garfield shouted, "I know how Raven's powers work. All we have to do is break her concentration."

Wally stood up, "But then how are we getting out of here? You heard him say, they plan was to go through the sewer, and we don't have a getaway vehicle."

"We could take one of the swat vans. They always leave them running," Joe said while shrugging his shoulders.

Garfield passed back and forward, "That would break Raven's concentration and give us a good enough opening to make our escape," He then stood still, "But we'd have to deal with my old team."

"We could just shoot them," Peter said.

Garfield shook his head, "We can't shoot them," he then smirked, "But we can shoot at them."

Wally looked at him, "That makes no sense."

"No, listen," Garfield stared at his team, "When I was on the team, we were never trained with gunfire because the people we'd fight never used them. The second we'd started firing around them, they'll panic and take cover. It's unlikely they'll fight back because they'll be in shock."

Joe thought for a second, "That just might work."

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "It's the only plan we have, let's just shoot their pretty little car," he joked.

After agreeing with the plan, they made their way to where the Titans were keeping watch of the prisoners. Hopefully this plan won't go to shit.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nightwing was standing with his arms crossed staring at the riot. The prisoners haven't moved closer, they've just continued to cause damage to the courtyard, and mostly likely the inside as well.

Cyborg was relaxing in his T-Car listening to one of his CD's, wishing he was at home playing some GameStation.

"I wonder if Gar is home. He must be wondering where we are," Cyborg joked.

"The news has probably mentioned something about this riot and that explosion already. The whole of Jump heard it," Aqualad replied while sitting on the bonnet of the car.

"Is it just me, or is he starting to lighten up a bit?" Cyborg asked, "I mean, when he first came home, he could scare the flies of a manure truck. But do you remember that breakfast where he laughed his old laugh? Now he just goes to his work, comes home and is starting to relax a bit more."

"Friend Garfield must be feeling to old times again. Oh, I hope he might consider rejoining the team!"

"I wouldn't bank on it, Star," Nightwing replied, "I'm sure he's capable, but I'm also sure he's happy with what he's got going for him now. I'm surprised he's still living with us."

"But beloved, would you be happy with Garfield becoming Beast Boy again?"

Nightwing looked at her, "Of course I would, Star. But he doesn't have his powers anymore."

"And if he did, that stupid law is still active in this city," Cyborg scoffed, "Why did I give them the formula?" He asked himself that question since the day Beast Boy became Private Garfield Logan and sent off to South Africa.

Raven could feel the emotion coming from Cyborg, she decided to link their minds to communicate.

"_You need to stop blaming yourself."_

"_But it was my formula. If I had known..."_

"_You didn't know, they lied to you."_

"_I just want the old BB back, Rave."_

"_We all do, Cyborg. We all regret what we did."_

"_Do you think if I made some sort of cure, that could give him his powers back, he'd take it?" _

"_No. As much as he loved his powers, he despised the burden that came with it. If you managed to get your skin and flesh back, and someone offered to give you your robotic features again, would you take it?" _

"_Absolutely not!"_

"_That would be Garfield's answer as well. No matter how well you two hide it, you'd still give up your powers that look like your original self."_

"_When you say it like that, shouldn't Gar be happy?"_

"_I think he's angrier about it being forced on him, and also being sent into a war zone with no training." _

"_But he survived."_

"_Yeah...he did. He's back with us now; we can only hope that he will forgive us."_

"_And if he doesn't?" _

"_...Then we'll have to respect his decision." _

"_But would you?"_

"_I..I don't kn"_

Raven never got to finish what she was saying; she was interrupted by Nightwing shouting, and gunshots being fired.

"Raven, take cover!" He shouted and hid behind his motorcycle; Cyborg, Starfire and Aqualad were behind the T-Car. She quickly flew over to the T-Car but she felt that she was going into shock, which affected her powers. This brought down the dome that she created.

A swat van then flew passed and sped away from the prison.

Nightwing ran over to the T-Car, looking a bit shaken, "Is everyone alright?"

"What the fuck happened?!" Cyborg shouted.

"I don't know, but we need to follow that van, I saw a prisoner enter the passenger seat."

Aqualad looked at him, "Did you see the prisoner's face?"

"No. I caught to orange jumpsuit from the corner of my eye," Nightwing ran over to his motorcycle, "Let's go!" He sped off after the van.

"That was...frightening," Starfire said as she entered the T-Car, "I don't think I can fly."

"Nah, everyone in the T-Car, this is a whole new level," Cyborg started up the T-Car and as soon as everyone was in, followed Nightwing.

OoOoOoOoOo

The four comrades in the jump suits snuck closer to the Titans. They all noticed that they were all distracted in a conversation; this was their golden opportunity to strike.

"Look, the colour of the walls is fading," Wally pointed out. Garfield looked and knew why this was happening.

"Hang on," He said. Focusing, Garfield used his eyesight and looked at Raven, he head was leaning in Cyborg's direction and her eyes were closed.

He then looked over at Cyborg, who head was leaning in Raven's direction and his eyes were closed.

"_They're having a mental conversation,"_ he thought. Garfield remembered some times when He and Raven would have a mental conversation, mostly when he had the incident with The Beast.

"Now's are only chance, fire around them and make you way to the van," Garfield demanded.

They all did what he said and started firing around the Titans, aiming at the T-Car, in the air, at their feet.

Garfield could hear Nightwing yell, "Raven, take cover!" He then watched Raven fly behind the T-Car.

"Now!"

Wally and Joe sprinted to the van, while Peter and Garfield continued to create cover fire. The back of the van then opened and they jumped in. They were out of the prison before they had a chance to shut the van's back door.

"Holy Mother Mary! We did it!" Peter shouted.

Wally laughed, "Yeah, dudes!"

Even Joe was laughing slightly from the driver's seat; Garfield just sat down and remained quiet. He took off the all the gear that covered his identity.

"_That...was something." _

Adrenaline rushed through Garfield's body; he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Because his senses were telling him that something was coming and this fight wasn't over.


	5. Chapter 5

The van was speeding down the highway making its way to the city. Thanks to Joe being an excellent driver, they were getting away very quickly, and were just barley in the eyesight of the people chasing them.

Everyone was silent in the van; they were most likely exhausted from the jailbreak. It isn't an easy task to pull off. That's why Joe was so keen to get rid of the Titans following them. He just wants to go to his bed and not leave for a week.

It wasn't so much the same with the Titans. All hell was breaking loose, with no help coming from Nightwing who desperately wanted to catch the unidentifiable jail-breakers.

"We're losing them! Put the pedal to the metal, Cyborg!" he demanded.

Cyborg sighed, "Wing, this is too much for us the handle. Guns is a no go zone for me."

"I don't care, Cyborg. They're dangerous _and _have an escaped convict."

"Dude, we're in no condition to fight them. Raven's and Star's powers are acting up from the shock, Aqualad is trying to calm them down, and I'm in no mood to get my head blown off!" Cyborg was starting to lose his temper. He hated it when Nightwing would risk his friend's lives just to catch a criminal.

"Cyborg, I'm giving you an order! You snap everyone out of it and chase after these criminals, now!"

Nightwing waited for a response. He was riding ahead of the T-Car so he couldn't see his teammates inside. When he finally got a response from his robotic teammate, he wasn't happy with it.

"No. I'm taking everyone home," Cyborg said with no emotion in his voice. He could hear Nightwing's breathing get heavier.

"Cyborg, I gave you an order!" he fumed.

"And I'm ignoring it. If you want to risk your life, fine, but I'm not letting you risk everyone else's," Cyborg cut of the connection between the T-Car and Nightwing's communicator. He took the next opening and drove out of the highway and made his way towards the tower.

Nightwing was furious; he could see the T-Car driving on a different line, heading towards a highway exit. He looked away and kept his sights on the van. Rage consuming him, he revved the acceleration handle on his motorcycle and quickened his speed. Slowly catching up towards the van,

Garfield's eyes opened up wide, he could hear something familiar getting closer. He stood up and made his way to the driver's seat.

"So you're awake? I thought you passed out in the back," Wally joked, he then looked at Garfield's face. He looked very confused and weary.

"What's up, man?" he asked.

"Something is coming," Garfield answered back; he then looked at the right wings screen mirror next to Wally. He noticed something black catching up with them. It was Nightwing's bike.

"Oh shit!" Garfield quietly said to himself, "Nightwing is catching up," he mentioned to his team.

"Who?" Peter asked. He shook his head to wake himself up, being to older one of the group, he dosed off.

"The leader of the Titans. A massive pile of work," Wally fumed, "And a massive try hard."

"He's after Wally, and most likely adamant on bringing him back to prison."

"Well, get rid of him then!" Peter said as he lead back down in the back of them van, "And be quick about it. I want to go home," he then continued to try and go back to sleep again.

Joe gestured for Garfield to come near him, which he did.

"Just open the back door and shoot his front tire. Our turning is coming up and I can lose him in the city backstreets."

Garfield nodded, "Ok, but I'm guessing this is going to be an easier said than done?" Garfield shuddered, that's something Beast Boy would've said. Trying to add some crappy humour into everything and failing at it.

"I'll slow the van down, but you have to be quick and take the shot. I don't want him jumping in here."

Wally spoke up, "And I don't want to go back to prison."

Garfield rolled his eyes, "Shall I shoot him in the head? Would that be better for everyone?"

"Yeah," Both Joe and Wally answered at the same time.

"I was joking," Garfield replied. Putting on the bandana to cover his face again, he pulled out his 44. Magnum and opened the back of the van. The wind was howling because of the speed they were going. The horns of other cars they were passing were also being heard quite frequently.

Garfield could hear the van slow down, and he could see Nightwing get closer.

Nightwing was wondering why the van was slowing down, and why one of the jail-breakers opened the back of the van, but he saw this as an opportunity and was going to take it.

He wasn't that happy that the jail-breaker just flipped him off, this made Nightwing even angrier and this was affecting his concentration.

Garfield lowered his finger; he knew how badly Nightwing acts when he's angry. This made him a lot easier to deal with. He could smell the angry hovering around him, so he knew this was going to end quickly.

Nightwing sped up and got closer to the van. When he was close enough he jumped of his motorcycle and threw three exploding disks at the van, but all that happened was the mysterious jail-breaker shoot all of them before they even made half the distance. With a growl, he grabbed his staff and continued and landed back on his motorcycle.

"Oh, I know what you're about to do, Boy Wonder," Garfield had a smirk hiding behind his bandana. He then bent his knees slightly and was getting ready to strike.

With another leap, Nightwing was in the air and his body made its way towards the van. Garfield was ready for this and – to the surprise of Nightwing – leapt from the van and kicked Nightwing in the mid section of his body. Using the force of the impact, Garfield then managed to make his body fly towards and land on top of the van.

Nightwing wasn't so lucky, he landed full force on the road and by the time he stopped rolling, most of his body was bleeding. He looked at his arm and noticed that some skin was torn off. With the feeling of pain and blood loss settling in, his body couldn't take it and Nightwing vomited on the road.

Garfield was very happy with what he was looking at, he decided to call out to his former leader, "Looks like you forgot how to fly, Bird Boy!" he changed the sound of his voice so he wouldn't be recognised.

He saw Nightwing stand up and hold the left side of his body. Safe to say, Garfield handled the situation quite well, and Nightwing won't be pursuing them anytime soon.

OoOoOoOoOo

The van pulled up to a beach, which was close to Titans Tower. Garfield and his comrades were still sitting inside discussing what they were to do next.

"I'll take Wally and train him. He can work in my store as well," Joe said as he started up the van.

Garfield shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, man. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we should lay low for a couple of days. I've also taken the liberty in setting up numbers on our phones for safer contact."

Garfield nodded, "That's good, If you guy need me, you now know my number," Garfield opened the back of the van door and stepped out. He heard Joe call for him, so he walked over to the driver's side window.

Joe lowered to window slightly, "Just so you know, you owe me for today."

"Makes sense, you have anything you need done?"

"Not yet, but when I need your help, I expect to get it."

"As long as you still help me when I need it, then I'll help you," With a final nod, Garfield walked off. He waited for the van to drive off, which it did. When it was out of sight, Garfield quickly made his way back to the tower.

OoOoOoOoOo

As he walked on the island, Garfield could see the T-Car parked outside. Walking inside the entrance of the tower, he entered the elevator and made his way up to the common-room.

When he entered the common-room, only Cyborg was there, sitting on the couch and watching a show. He turned around and greeted Garfield.

"Hey, man. How was your day?" he asked with a little bit of anger in his voice, which Garfield noticed.

"Not bad, yours?" Garfield walked over to the fridge and decided to make a sandwich.

Cyborg got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, "Well, did you hear the explosion earlier?"

Not looking at him, Garfield replied, "I heard about it, but didn't actually hear it."

"Really? The whole city heard it!"

"What can I say, man. I must have been distracted."

Cyborg huffed, "Yeah, I bet. Anyway, turns out it was a jail break at Jump City Penitentiary. Don't know why they chose that one."

"Maybe it was just some guys breaking their friend out?" Garfield grabbed a plate and placed his now finished sandwich on it. Both he and Cyborg made their way back to the couch.

"Well, whoever these _friends_ are, they almost killed us. Guns, Gar, they had guns."

Garfield looked at him, "So what? Guns aren't that scary."

"Dude! Maybe not to you, but we've had no training with guns." Cyborg crossed his arms and looked out the giant window.

"Cy-Wait, you know what? I'm calling you by your real name, I'm sick of these fucking hero names. It's ridiculous," he took a breath, "Vik, there comes times, where you need to be ready for anything."

Cyborg looked at him, "You right. I mean, Star and Raven are a wreck right now. Their powers are emotion based and they couldn't use them because of the shock. If those guys didn't take the opportunity to get away, they would've killed us."

"I think you guys should stick to meta-humans," Garfield honestly replied, "The Titans face a lot of danger, but it's completely different to what regular humans do to win. I've seen some fucked up things, Vik. What humans will do to cause havoc, or to win an argument."

Cyborg looked at him, "Tell me what happened in South Africa," he demanded, "Just tell me something! Good, Bad, something."

With a sigh, Garfield looked at him, "I can't do that, man."

"Why not? Ever since you have come home, you've been different. I know what happened to you and everything; I know what you're going through."

Garfield felt a giant mass of anger hit his body when Cyborg said that. He had no idea what he went through. Garfield hated the fact that Cyborg was still talking to him like he was some sort a kid.

He decided to keep calm, but I didn't stop him from giving Cyborg a piece of his mind, "Vik, you don't know shit," he replied calmly. Standing up, he walked over to the kitchen sink and placed his plate down inside it.

Before Cyborg could reply back, a bloody Nightwing walked through the door, and he was staring straight at Cyborg.

"Oh my God, Wing, what happened?"

Nightwing growled, "The fuckers got away, that's what happened!"

"I guessed that, but why are you all bloody?" he then looked at Nightwing's arm, "And what happened to your arm?!" he pointed at it. Garfield looked and was a little shocked. His arm was fucked.

"You should invest in a Kevlar suit, Rich."

Nightwing looked at Garfield, "What did you call me?"

"Your name, I'm not calling all of you by your hero names anymore."

"Whatever," Nightwing huffed and looked back a Viktor, "You disobeyed an order!"

Cyborg crossed his arms, "So what if I did? I'm not putting my friends in that kind of danger."

"That's what we do, Cyborg!"

"No, it's not! We don't do guns, Nightwing. We have had no training it that type of combat."

"So all our other training becomes void, is what you're saying?" Nightwing sarcastically replied.

Garfield took this opportunity to interrupt, "Rich, it's not so much the physical training to handle people with guns, it is mental training. Viktor mentioned something about Raven's and Kori's powers becoming inactive because of shock."

Nightwing looked at him, "And what do you know about this?!"

"I know a lot more than you. Don't try and talk down to me," Garfield glared at Nightwing, who decided to back off.

"You need to go to the hospital, or at least let Raven heal you," said Cyborg, who switched on the communicator that was attached to his arm, "Raven, we need you to heal Nightwing."

"On my way," Raven replied from her communicator.

"So, what happened?" asked Garfield, he knew the answer but wanted to poke fun at his former leader, "Did your bike pop a tire?"

"Not exactly, I was chasing the criminals and was about to jump on the van, but one of them kicked me mid air. I landed on the highway going 60mph and then this happened," he gestured to his arm and rest of his damaged body.

Garfield laughed slightly, "Looks like you've met your match, Rich."

"That's what you think. I'm going to find these guys and bring them in," he said sternly. Garfield couldn't help but find this amusing.

"Good luck with that," he replied to Nightwing, "They're probably half way to Mexico right now."

Before Nightwing could reply, the rest of the Titans rushed in to the common-room, Starfire gasped at the sight of her husband.

"Richard, what happened?" she rushed to his side.

"It's fine, Star. Raven can heal me and that'll be the end of it."

"Well, you guys have fun with that," Garfield made his way out of the common-room, "I'm heading to my room."

OoOoOoOoOo

It's been about a week since the breakout. Garfield kept in contact with the guys regularly. He enjoyed spending a few nights down Peter's pub, talking war stories and how the jailbreak reminded them of it.

Joe mentioned that the training with Wally was going well. He was a natural with a gun, and had fighting experience from when he was a Titan. Joe did also mention about Wally's attitude towards the Titans. Always saying how he hates them and wishes them gone. Joe didn't know why, but Garfield did and decided to keep it to himself.

Things at the tower weren't so great. Nightwing and Cyborg were at each other's throats, Starfire kept flirting with him, which Garfield didn't like. He realised that what he and Starfire did that night was a big mistake and was planning on never making the same mistake again.

What was really getting Garfield's attention was the private life between Raven and Aqualad. At first, he thought that maybe Aqualad stopped with the hitting, or Raven became her old self and taught him a lesson. He was wrong.

Last night Raven came walking into the common-room clutching her stomach. Starfire knew what had happened and was close to telling Nightwing, but Raven's eyes told her not to. Cyborg even came up to Garfield a while later and started talking about the relationship and how Raven changed. There were times in the conversation where Garfield wondered if Cyborg had suspicions about abuse. He got a bull's-eye with that guess.

It was time for Garfield to take action. He invited Aqualad to the roof of the tower to talk. He had been waiting for a couple of minutes until he heard the door open and close.

"Hey, Gar," Aqualad casually walked over, "You wanted to talk?"

Garfield looked at him, "Yeah. I just wanted to see if you knew anything about Raven's stomach? She seemed distressed as well."

"I know what you mean. Honestly Gar, I don't know what happened with her. Maybe she got hurt from a fight?"

"There haven't been any fights, Garth."

Aqualad seemed nervous, "She must of ate something that didn't agree with her. We did have Chinese the other night and that beef did taste a little off."

Garfield nodded, "Yeah, it did. Well, no worries, man. Just curious."

"It's cool. So, how's work?" Aqualad smiled, looking like he just got away with something. He wasn't fooling Garfield, but played along.

"Not too bad. Decided to take some time off from a big shirt the other week, it was quite a hectic day."

"I know what you mean, I'm still tired from that prison break," he laughed, "Anyway, thanks for the concern, I'm going to see how she's doing," Aqualad bid his farewells and headed for the roof door.

Keeping silent, Garfield put a cigarette in his mouth, after lighting it he reached for the phone in his pocket. Dialling a number he waited for an answer.

"_Garfield," _Joe answered.

"I need a favour."

"_Another one? What is it this time?"_

"We need to get rid of someone."

"_Ok. Get rid of them with a threat or take 'em out?" _

"I got an idea. Give Peter a call and get a van ready. I'll call you when it's time," Garfield hung up the one and made his way back inside the tower. He knew exactly what Aqualad did, and he was sick of it.

Once he was back inside, he made his way to his room, but he made a little detour passed Raven's room. He could hear shouting coming from inside.

Taking a seat, and keeping his ear to the door, he listened.

"_Have you been telling everyone?!"_

"_No, what are you talking about?"_

"_Garfield was asking questions about you. Acting like he cares about us, have you been messing around with him?!" _

"_No! Why would I do that?" _

"_You dirty bitch!" _

Garfield heard Aqualad slap her, and Raven hit the floor. He wanted to charge in there and do something, but he couldn't. He needed to keep to his plan. Why was she putting up with this? This is Raven! Not some weak girl who can't stand up for herself.

Garfield could hear kicking and Raven crying. Having heard enough, Garfield headed for his room. When he entered, Hell broke loose.

He started smashing up everything. Punching holes in the walls; throwing desks, ripping up books. It reminded him of when the beast made his first appearance.

Taking a breather, he calmed down. This was really starting to piss him off, why did he care so much? Is it just instinct? He was sure Cyborg would act the same way if he found out. Man, it was tempting to tell him and Nightwing. They would go buck wild on Aqualad. Garfield could go and make a drink, while the other two guys were beating Aqualad on the common-room floor.

Garfield had a better idea, though. Aqualad needed to leave and stay away, and Garfield knew just how.

"I wonder if the guy's have suits?" he said to himself, while he sat down on his bed. He needed to wait until Aqualad was alone. This can't lead back to Garfield. He heard it himself, Raven still cared for him, but that most likely is because she's scared of him. Why was she scared of him?!

"_This whole place is fucked!" _he yelled inside his mind. Garfield made a mental note to move out of the tower after he handles the Aqualad business.

Garfield has never been this irritated in his life. All the Titans are bat shit crazy, and he wants out.

He pulled out his phone and text Joe. This task has to be completed as soon as possible. The sooner Aqualad is gone, the sooner Raven will go back to her usual self and life at the tower will be less of a headache.

"_Bring the van to the same place you dropped me off last time we met in 15 minutes. We need to hide our identities again, so bring something." _

Garfield put the phone down and made his way to his bed, reaching underneath and pulling out his machete. He surveyed it for a while, contemplating if he should use it. A few minutes passed and he hid the machete under his jacket. Walking out of his bedroom, he made his way to Raven's room.

Knocking on the door a few times, he waited for someone to answer, and Aqualad did.

"Oh hey, Garfield. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, it's an emergency, man! Some injured seals have washed up on the beach. Come on, we need to help them," Garfield wasn't much of an actor but he had commonsense. When he was Beastboy, any problems with animals, he would be the first to help, same with Aqualad if the animals were members of sea life. This provided a good lie.

"Oh? Well, let's get going," Aqualad headed down the hall with Garfield behind him. They made it to the outside of the tower and that's when Garfield struck.

Before Aqualad knew it, he was struck in the head and fell to the ground. Repeated kicks to his head followed and next thing for Aqualad was unconsciousness.

Garfield stood above him, breathing heavily.

"I warned you. I fucking warned you." He seethed, kicking him again in the stomach to make sure. He picked up the unconscious Atlantian and carried him of the island.

OoOoOoOoOo

Minutes passed and Garfield was on the beach. It was about eleven at night, so it was empty and dark. He spotted the van and rushed over. Peter was standing outside, having a smoke.

"Jesus, lad. This is one of those Titans."

"I know, could you give me a hand?"

Peter nodded and tossed Aqualad in the back of the van. They both entered afterwards and saw Joe and Wally sat in the front.

"Is that Aqualad?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, we're taking him back to Steel City," Garfield replied, he looked at Joe and Wally, who were wearing suits, "Why are you wearing suits?"

"You asked for something to hide our identities," Wally tossed him and bag. Inside was a similar black suit and a hallowed mask. Garfield looked at the mask and realised it was a clown mask.

"Are you guys serious?"

"Just put it on," Joe sternly replied, "You too, Peter," he tossed Peter a bag.

"Hang on a second, boys. How are we taking the Titan to Steel City? That's a five hour drive." Peter asked as he looked through the bag. He pulled out his mask and it was a leprechaun, "Oh har har har, very fucking funny," he tossed the mask back in the bag and started to undress.

"I'm starting to get worried, Garfield. Every time we've been in this van, we've had to take off our clothes," Peter joked.

Garfield smirked, "I never realised that."

Joe started to drive, "I have a friend who has an aeroplane. He'll drop your friend off."

"Be a bit difficult carrying an unconscious Titan through a busy airport," Wally mentioned.

Joe looked at him, "Who said we were going to an airport? My friend doesn't even have a pilot's licence."

"But he has a plane?"

"Yeah, he transports drugs across the Mexican border."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Well, aren't we a prepared bunch."

The van drove off and started to head for the outskirts of the city.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aqualad regained consciousness when he felt ice cold water wash over his body. The freezing cold liquid opened up all of his senses quicker than a gun shot.

Taking in a few quick breathes, he looked around. He noticed he was outside, tied to an office chair in the middle of a runway. This runway wasn't familiar to him. There was no airport, no planes, and no people. There was only an old, rusty hangar.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Who's there?!" he asked loudly. He was trying to keep calm, but this was a much different situation to what he was used to.

One figure walked in front of him slowly. He was wearing a black suit with a Prince Charles mask. The anonymous mask man remained silent. He just stood there, and stared at the Atlantian.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked. He was answered by a punch to his left cheek, with a force strong enough to knock him – along with the chair – to the ground. He was picked back up and placed back where he once was.

"That's enough, your majesty," another masked man joked. Aqualad noticed his accent, it was Irish. It would also explain the leprechaun mask.

"Hm, I guess you're the pretty boy Titan all the girls are talking about?"

Aqualad didn't say anything back, and before he knew it, the face of a leprechaun right in front of his.

"Even my wife liked to talk about you," He growled, "Have you slept with my wife?" When Aqualad was asked that question, he noticed that the Irish man was holding a knife. Fear was definitely showing.

"What? No!" he cried, "I wouldn't do that. Honest!" He watched as the leprechaun masked man backed away from him, and started to laugh heartedly.

"Ha Ha! I'm sorry, boyo. I just had to do it!" He started to hold his stomach, "You should have seen your face. Oh, it reminded me of my brother's face when he broke Ma's favourite china plate."

Aqualad didn't know what was going on. Was he kidnapped just to be tormented my two masked men? His theory was then overturned when he heard a third voice behind him.

"That's enough you two. I would like to be able to talk to our friend before his trip."

"_Trip...what trip?" _Aqualad was brought out of his mental log when he saw a third masked person walked in front of him. He was wearing a clown mask – which Aqualad hated because of his secret fear of clowns – and the suit was the same as the others. This man seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Aqualad," He greeted with a nod, "You're wondering why you're here, I'd imagine. Well, you're here because...you're just an asshole. I think you've overstayed your welcome here in Jump City."

The clown masked man turned Aqualad around in the opposite direction he was once in. In his line of sight was Titans Tower. It was quite small because the runway was far out in the city outskirts.

The clown masked man started talking again, "I'm going to be nice and give you a few minutes to look at the tower. Think of it as a farewell."

"The Titans will find me. They'll be here any minute to take you down!" Aqualad's moment of bravery was short lived when he felt the edge of a machete against his throat, ready to slice.

"If they were, which they're not, I would like to see them try," The voice that came from the clown's mouth scared Aqualad. It had no hint of anxiousness, or fear coming from it. He sounded more like he wanted the fight.

"Now, are you going to be a good fishy and not take my gratitude for granted?"

Aqualad didn't answer back; he just looked away from the masked man. He felt the blade leave his throat.

"Good," The clown masked man sheaved his machete back on his person, and walked away to his masked partners. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Aqualad decided to just stare at the tower, he was wondering if they were going to kill him, but he thought that unlikely...he believed they would have done that already.

Back with the three masked men, they were deep in conversation.

"Why is the cowboy taking so long? It's as cold as my Granny's beef stew out here," Peter complained.

"I thought you came from a land where the only thing you export is rain and Guinness?" Garfield asked with a smirk hiding behind his mask.

Peter pointed at him, "Don't forget about the potatoes, you beardy bastard," He joked back. Wally looked at Aqualad, he never liked him. That punch was something he wanted to do for a long time.

"Can't we just kill him?" Wally asked. This caused Peter and Garfield to silently stare at him, "What?"

Peter moved closer to him, "You think it's just easy to kill? Just brush the dust of your shoulder and pull the trigger?"

"Wally," Garfield started, "Your first kill is the hardest. Not physically but mentally," He looked over at Peter, "You remember your first?"

He nodded in response, "Aye, I do. I was seventeen years old. Me and a bunch of the lads, we were in Dublin for a bare knuckle boxing competition. We went to support one of our friends, Podgo, who was fighting, but also for the drinks and Dublin girls," He laughed, "So Podgo wins his fights and makes it to the final. The geezer he was fighting was this traveller called Left Jab McDonald; vile bastard."

_The warehouse was old and dark. Usually it would be empty and abandon, but not tonight. It was full of drunken Irish men, watching some bare knuckle fighting. _

_There was two topless men fighting, surrounded me hey stacks and Irish men waving the first, and shouting drunken rants. One pair of young boys were sitting on top of an old welding machine, grabbing a great view of the fight. _

"_You punch like my mother, and she's got no arms!" One of the boys shouted. He has slicked back brown hair, and a thin goatee surrounded by faint stubble. He looked over at one of his friends, "When's Podgo on? I'm starting to get sober." _

_His friend sighed, "You're an impatient bastard, you are. I told you to buy another pint and down it." _

"_An Irish man never downs a pint. He savours it." _

"_You talk complete bollocks, you do." _

_The boy with the goatee laughed, "And I have a complete set of bollocks, unlike you. Right, Lad?" He started poking at his friend and laughing. _

_The friend laughed, "Still didn't stop your sister from eating my sausage." _

"_Ooo, you ginger bastard." _

"_What? It was the only way to get her to shut up."_

_The boys laughed. The pair then noticed one of their friends coming towards them. _

"_Oi! Peter, Mick. Podge's fight is next. Come wish him luck." _

"_About fucking time!" Peter shouted. He jumped down from the machine, with Mick following close behind. "Who's he fighting?" _

_The friend – Michael was his name – shrugged, "I don't know. Eh, I shouldn't worry, Podge hasn't lost yet." They started walking to an area outside of the warehouse. They made their way behind an old shed, where three other boys – around the ages between late teens, early 20's – were huddled. _

_One of them stood out. He was a chubby lad, with short cut brown hair and pale skin. He was shadow boxing near the shed with the rest of the boys smoking and talking about women. _

_Peter walked up to the boxer, "Podgo! Make this fight quick, will ya? I need to see some ladies sometime tonight." He got a few laughs from his friends. _

"_Always the romantic. Here, what happened to the bird from Cork you were seeing?" Podgo asked as he stopped his last minute training. _

"_I did see her, and then she went back to Cork." _

"_What was her name? Smelly Kelly?" _

"_No, that was Reg's one." _

"_Smelly Kelly?!" Reg spoke up, "She wasn't smelly!" _

_Podgo looked at him, "Wasn't smelly? Boy, the dogs follow her around. She smelt like a back street butchers." _

_All the boys laughed at Reg's expense, who was still trying to sound impressive in the situation. _

"_Well, she may of smelled, but she knew what she was doing," He smirked to his friends. _

_Michael looked at his watch, "Podgo, your fight is in a minute. Come on, let's get this over with." _

_The group of boys walked back to the fighting area, where everyone was getting prepared for the next fight. Peter walked up to a bookie to try and win some more drinking money for later on in the night. _

"_Here, Paul. Who's our Podgo fighting?" _

"_Some traveller named 'Left Jab McDonald.' I hear he's a right prick." _

"'_Left Jab McDonald'?" Peter mocked, "He sounds like a right prick. Anyway, what are the odds?" _

"_Well, it's five to one for Left Jab. He's brought some travellers with him. There's placing a lot of coin on him." _

"_Yeah, well, Left Jab or Left Bollock, he hasn't come against Podgo." Peter put in all of his drinking money – ten euros – on Podgo._

"_You best hope he wins, Lad. You will have a shit night if he doesn't." _

_Peter nodded and walked over to the fighting area and grabbed a space next to his friends at the front. _

"_Oi, Podgo. You're fighting some traveller named 'Left Jab McDonald.' Odds are five to one against you." _

"_He sounds like a tit," Podgo mocked. _

"_Well, just dodge and punch. And I guess avoid his left jab." Peter laughed with Podgo, and looked over to the other side of the fighting area. He saw this rather large bold man enter. He had some muscle on him, and his face was a little worse for wear. You can tell he'd been doing this for a while. _

"_Good God, he has a potato for a head!" Michael said out loud. Peter guessed that Michael spotted Left Jab as well. _

_Podgo turned around to face Left Jab, completely unfazed. The crown of drunken Irishmen got louder and louder. _

_Left Jab looked at Podgo, and waited for the bell; which rang a few seconds later. _

"_Come on, Podgo!" Peter shouted as the two fighter walked up to each other, fists balled. _

_Punches were thrown and blocked from all angles. Not kicks were allowed, and every hit had to be above the belt. Podgo gave and took good punches, but both men were still going strong. _

_Peter watched intensively, trying to spot any weaknesses that Left Jab will show. He noticed that every time Podgo would connect a punch to Jab's left kidney, his face will show significant pain. That's how Podgo will win the fight. _

_Podgo and Left Jab moved and fought closer to Peter, he tried to speak to him. _

"_Podgo, his left kidney is bad. Get that and then finish with a left hook!" He hoped his friend managed to hear him with all the shouting going on around them. _

_His hopes were then met when he saw Podgo do exactly what he said. Punch straight to the left kidney, and then finished with a hook to the face. Left Jab McDonald was down. _

_Peter and his friends all cheered and greeted Podgo when he made his way back. He looked a little bruised but nothing too serious. _

"_Now that that's settled," said the fighting Irishman, "To the pub!" _

"_I'll catch up with ya, Lads. I'm going to collect my winnings." Peter made his way to the same bookie that had his money waiting. _

"_Fifty euros ready for spending." He passed it over to Peter, who smirked. _

"_Ha ha! I'm in for a good night, I tell ya. See you another day, chum." _

_Peter left the warehouse and made his way to the town. It was a quite a walk away, and there was barley any light. It was only the moon and stars that were lighting his path. Ten minutes into the walk, Peter was halted by a very angry voice._

"_Oi! You!" _

_Peter turned around to see a very mad Left Jab McDonald and his traveller friends. _

"_..Shit," Peter mumbled, "How can I help?" _

"_I heard you help your friend. Your friend cheated, and you stole my winnings!" Left Jab was walking closer to Peter, who started taking very small steps back, but kept his cool. _

"_You have to win to get winnings," Peter talked back, not showing much fear. That was changed when Left Jab pulled out a knife. _

"_You're going to give me my winnings, or I'm going to gut you like a fish." _

_Peter stayed silent for a moment. He could just give him the winnings and head back to town and hope his friends will all buy him a drink each..or.._

"_Fuck off!" Peter shouted as he started to run to the town. He was younger than the travellers, so speed was on his side. Sadly for Peter, Left Jab wasn't that unhealthy, and managed to keep up, with a slight distance. _

_Peter was closing in on the town. It was just a few hundred metres away. If he kept sprinting, he would be there in no time...but he was really starting to tire. With the lack of light in the outskirts of the town, Peter tripped on a rock. _

"_Shit!" He shouted as he tried to get up as quick as he could. He wasn't down for long, but it gave Left Jab enough time to catch up. _

_He tackled Peter and raised the knife above his head. Peter quickly tried to grab something. He managed to grab the same rock that unearthed itself by the force of Peter's foot crashing into it. _

_Without hesitation Peter swung the rock straight into Left Jab's head. The force knocked Left Jab off Peter, who got up with the rock still in his hand – and covered in a lot of blood. Left Jab was still conscious, and tried to get back up, but was stopped by another hit to the head. _

"And I hit him a couple more times," Peter said, "I don't know why I kept hitting him, maybe shock or fear."

"Then what happened?" Wally asked, he got very interested in the story.

"Well I was quite a mess afterwards," He joked, "There was a river that went through the town, so still in the darkness, and jumped in. It washed all of Left Jab's blood off me. Then I went to the pub my friends were drinking, and finished the night with some tart."

"And you were never caught?"

"No. There was no-one around when it happened. And the travellers weren't on great terms with the police. So when they found Left Jab's body, they just buried him somewhere." Peter looked over at Garfield, "And your first?"

Garfield breathed in, "Well...it was during my first mont-" He was stopped by his phone ringing.

He answered it, "Yeah?"

"_We're coming in now, get the kid ready," _

"Alright. See ya in a minute," Garfield closed the phone, "That was Joe, come on."

They all walked over to Aqualad, who was still looking at the view.

"You two grab his chair and put him over there," Garfield ordered. Peter and Wally did what they were told and placed Aqualad in the middle of the runway.

"Hey, come on guys. I'm sure we can work something out?" Aqualad pleaded.

Garfield's masked face faced him, "Nah, not really much for negotiations." They all looked up from hearing a plane closing in.

Garfield gestured for his team to get off the runway, leaving the Atlantian.

"Hey, guys! What about me?!" Aqualad tried to move the chair, but couldn't from how tight he was tied to it. He looked to his left and noticed the plane getting very close, and with seconds closer.

With a feared scream, and managed to kick the chair onto its back, bring him with it. As soon as he was on his back, the plane flew over him at a really close space.

As the others walked up to the Atlantian off the floor, Wally smelt something fowl.

"Has he pissed himself?" He looked at Aqualad's crotch and noticed that the colour of his suit was darker in that area, "Oh my God, he has!" Wally backed away.

"Oh will you grow a pair!" Peter shouted.

"No way, man, it smells gross."

"I'll make you smell gross in a minute!"

"...What?"

Garfield sighed, "Will you both shut up! You're giving me a headache."

Joe walked over to them, wearing the full mask and suit get up.

"My guy is ready for takeoff, but one of us will have to take the trip with him."

Garfield asked, "Why do one of us have to go with him?"

"Well he doesn't want to be seen. He lands the plane, one of us throws that guy out," He pointed at Aqualad, "And then my guy will take one of us back here."

Garfield nodded in response, "Who's going then? I can't."

"I can't either, Lad." Peter replied.

"Hang on a sec, guys," Joe said. He walked over to Aqualad and hit him over the head with the butt of his gun; knocking him out. "We don't want him hearing anything now."

"Wally, this is your task," Garfield said.

This shocked Wally, "Are you sure?"

"You need to prove your worth somehow," Joe replied, "I'll pick you up from here when you return."

"Ok, then. I guess it's time to go."

Peter helped Wally carry Aqualad to the plane, and they tossed him – without much care – in the back. Wally hopped on and closed the door of the small plane.

The pilot's identity remained a secret to Garfield and Peter, but they weren't fussed. Joe knew the guy, so he could be trusted.

"So can I get a lift home as well?" Peter jokingly asked Joe. He replied with a nod and the three of them walked to the van that Garfield parked after they dropped Joe off in some undisclosed location beforehand.

OoOoOoOoOo

Garfield walked into the common-room and was pretty tired. Everyone was there, and to his surprise, so was Jinx. She was cuddled up next to Cyborg on the couch. To their left were Starfire and Nightwing, and to the right was Raven.

He didn't know what movie they were watching, and he didn't care. Garfield main goal now was: To go to bed!

With that in mind, he was about to make his way to the living area, and not to his surprise was stopped.

"Where have you been?" asked Nightwing.

"Wherever I wanted to be," Garfield answered back. He really couldn't give two shits with anything at the moment.

Starfire flew up to him, "Friend, would you like to join us fo-" She was stopped by Garfield putting his hand over her mouth and moving her out of his way.

"No." Garfield then walked out of the common-room and down the hall. He thought that was that, until Nightwing's voice greeted his ears again.

"Hey, what's your problem? You can't just treat Starfire like that!" Nightwing angrily shouted.

"Fly home, little bird."

Nightwing caught up to Garfield and stood in his way. This irritated Garfield.

"I'm sick of your attitude."

Garfield mockingly leaned his head back and widened his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah. You've been nothing but rude and disrespectful since you've came back."

"I don't really care, Nightwing. I'm not a member of the team; I'm just a guy living in that room over there." He pointed to his bedroom door down the hall.

"Well you're going to shape up before I-"

"Before you what?" Garfield was in Nightwing's face. He really doesn't take kindly to threats. "Before you what, huh?"

Nightwing didn't reply.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Garfield stepped back, "Let me give you a little lesson. Don't try and tell me what to do. Like I said, I'm not a member of the team, you're not my leader anymore. If you think about trying to tell me to do something again, don't. And you really don't want to find out what happens if you cross my line again."

Garfield then barged passed Nightwing. But before he went further, he walked back up to him.

"Oh, and before I forget," Garfield then head butted Nightwing in his nose; breaking it. He stood over Nightwing who was led on the floor, "Don't try and mess with my business."

He then walked down the hall and into his room. Leaving the bloodied Nightwing on the floor.

In his room, Garfield took off his shirt and stared at his body in the mirror. He was not skinny any more; he was mostly just muscle, tattoos and scars. Still, he thought he didn't look bad. He wasn't green anymore, which he would remind himself on most occasions.

His phone then rang. He picked it up and noticed that the number was Wally.

He flipped open the phone, "Yeah?"

"_It's done. We're flying back now."_

"Good, were you spotted?"

"_No. I kind of...kicked him into the water..." _

"What?...You what?!"

"_Calm down, man. He can't drown."_

"Fucking...whatever. Just whatever." He closed the phone and fell on to his bed. "Lord, please send me back to South Africa."


End file.
